IfThen - the Divulging Stories of the Witches of Oz
by elledottore
Summary: What if Elphaba didn't defy the Wizard? Or what if she did? If/Then, Wicked style! Fiyeraba, and Elphaba/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is! The If/Then story! The split won't happen until the beginning of the third chappie, and the bold headings show which reality we're in.**

**Clarification: This IS Fiyeraba. Sort of. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**Elphaba **

_Here's how it starts, _

_And here's how it ends: _

_Two different hearts, _

_Maybe lovers or friends. _

_No one knows the way the long road bends. _

_Once every day, your life starts again. _

_No one can say just how or just when. _

_Somehow the world turns inside out, and then, _

_What if?_

_What if?_

_What if you wonder? _

_What if?_

It was a typical day in the Emerald City. Locals bustling off to work, tourists in awe over the glitz and glamour of Oz's capital city. Lukas Valentinis sat on a bench, enjoying his day off. He was a garbage man, dealing with the not so pretty aspects of the EC. And actually, he wasn't exactly a man, but a Bear, a proud Black Bear, slowly but surely plotting a riot with his colleagues. The worst that could happen was Southstairs, right?

Suddenly, a perky blonde girl bounced down next to him. "Hello!" she chirped. "I'm Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands. The 'Ga' is silent. What's your name? Do you live here in the EC?"

This Glinda was lucky Lukas was in a fairly good mood. "I'm Lukas Valentinis. I do live here in the EC, for all the good it does me, and I am disinclined to talk to strangers." _Especially humans, _he thought darkly.

"Oh, but we're not strangers anymore! Our fates have brought us together!" Lukas' eyebrows rose as the blond practically danced in her seat.

"No, I think it was more due to you sitting down here," Lukas retorted. "Don't you have anywhere you need to be, Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands?"

Glinda bristled. "Well, if you must know, I am going to see the Wizard of Oz himself, with my bestest friend, Elphie. She's using the lavatory facility right now. Wait, there she is! Elphie! Over here!"

Lukas suspected that "Elphie" was short for "Elphaba," and when he saw Glinda's friend walking over towards them, his mouth fell open in shock. This was Elphaba Thropp from Restwater High School! There was no mistaking her dark clothes, not to mention her brilliant verdigris! Words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Faba! It's really you!"

Her brown eyes widened. "Lukas? Oh my Oz, Lukas!" Before he knew it, she was hugging him quite tightly.

"Um, Elphie?" Glinda asked once they had separated. "Do you know this guy?"

"Yes! Glinda, this is Lukas Valentinis. We went to high school together. Lukas, this is my friend Glinda, though it seems you two have already met."

"We have," Lukas replied, briefly glaring at Glinda. "And she told me that you're going to see the Wizard! How did that happen?"

Elphaba's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Well, remember that time in tenth grade when those girls were harassing us in the cafeteria?"

"How could I forget? You sent them clear across the room!"

"Exactly! That was magic! I can do magic!"

Lukas chuckled affectionately. "I told you so, Faba, but did you believe me? Noooo!"

"Who's this 'Faba'?" Glinda suddenly cut in. "It seems like you two were pretty close."

"Not in that way, Glin," Elphaba said. "Everyone called me Faba. Well, everyone who didn't use other creative nicknames such as 'vegetable' and 'artichoke.'" She laughed darkly.

"Yeah, but whoever did use those creative nicknames got a punch in the face from yours truly," Lukas added. "Nobody messes with my buddy Faba!"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. "Yes, and that got you sent to the principal's office on countless occasions, if I recall correctly."

Before the trio could say anything more, a Gale Force soldier appeared in front of them. "Miss Elphaba Thropp?" he asked, slightly bowing to the green girl.

"Yes?" Lukas could tell that Elphaba was slightly taken aback by this display of respectation.

"The Wizard will see you now."

Elphaba struggled to speak. "A-and my friends?"

"Them too, if you want!"

"Well, Glinda, Lukas," Elphaba said, now pale green with nervousness. "Shall we see the Wizard?"

Glinda started squealing. "Yes, yes, yes! C'mon, Elphie!" The blonde started tugging on Elphaba's arm.

"Me too," Lukas said, standing up on his back paws. "You'll be brilliant, Faba. As always. And we get to watch! No pressure, or anything." He felt satisfied as a smile slowly crept across her face.

"I can do this! I just … I need to take care." In her frenzy, she only half believed the things she was saying. What if the Wizard didn't need her after all? What if she completely blew it? As they walked towards the Palace, both Glinda and Lukas sensed Elphaba's fears.

"Alright, Elphie," Glinda started just as they approached the Palace gates. "I know you. I can tell you're imagining that horrendifying things are going to happen, but they're not!"

"But they could," Elphaba countered, now getting even more anxious. "There's always a probability that …"

Glinda huffed. "There you go again with this whole probability stuff! Always trying to imagine EVERY possibility! The fates have this one sealed for you, Elphie!"

"Yeah," Lukas said with a laugh. "No need to draw any obsessive tree diagrams."

"She used to draw tree diagrams?!" Glinda was shocked.

"Yeah! About everything! Where to go out to eat, what classes to take …"

"Alright, enough!" Elphaba finally shouted. "Let's get inside before Lukas decides to reveal all the details of my past."

So they entered the Palace, with Glinda still mumbling in disbelief, "Tree diagrams!"

Even Lukas had to admit that the Throne Room was a bit terrifying. The Wizard of Oz spoke through a gigantic head, with smoke coming out of it from all sides. The jaw moved in a creaking fashion, which seemed to be even louder due to their fear. But of course, nothing compared to the Wizard's ground-shattering voice. "I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE! WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY DO YOU SEEK ME?" All three of them were stunned into silence.

**On a happier note, I saw Wicked on Easter! Emily Koch was Elphaba, and she was FANTASTIC!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Elphaba **

Completely on nervous energy, Elphaba burst out, "Elphaba Thropp, Your Terribleness!" She wasn't sure exactly how that would go over, but since he called himself terrible …

"Oh! Elphaba! I didn't realize!" And, much to the young people's astonishment, an old, balding man appeared from behind the head. As he examined them carefully, none of them dared to breathe. This was the Wizard of Oz. The fucking Wizard of Oz! "But which is which?"

"I'm Glinda Upland, Your Ozness," Glinda said, stepping forward and giving one of her sweetest smiles. "I think you're wonderful!"

Elphaba seemed to be frozen in place with fear, so Lukas stepped forward. "My name's Lukas Valentinis, Your Worship. And this lovely lady is Elphaba Thropp, my old friend." He took Elphaba's hand and pulled her forward. She let out a surprised yelp, and almost fell at the Wizard's feet.

"Lukas! Sweet Oz!"

The Wizard chuckled. "Elphaba! Don't be shy! I put my pants on one leg at a time just like everyone else!"

"I-I'm just so happy to meet you!" was all Elphaba could think to say.

"That's what I love: making people happy! Now, my new press secretary tells me that you have powers that are quite substantial, but I need proof. Madam! The book!"

Both Elphaba and Glinda were a bit surprised as their headmistress breezed in, carrying a large, leathery tomb that looked like it was as old as Kumbricia. "Oh my Oz!" Glinda breathed. "Is that … the Grimmerie?"

"It is," Madam Morrible answered, clearly annoyed at the blonde's presence.

"Can I touch it?" Glinda was practically salivating over the book.

"No!" Madam Morrible walked swiftly over to Elphaba, with the Grimmerie safely out of Glinda's reach.

"Um, youth wants to know," Lukas spoke up. "What the hell's a Grimmerie?"

Morrible's eyes narrowed at the fact that there was an Animal in the Palace, but she answered anyway. "It is a book written in the lost language of spells, a sort of recipe for change. And you, my dear, must try to read it." Madam Morrible dropped the book into Elphaba's arms, and the latter grunted in surprise at its weight.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Elphaba asked, trying not to reveal how nervous she was.

"Oh, what about a levitation spell?" the Wizard suggested. "Here, let me introduce my humble servant, Chistery!" At that, a monkey (or it could have been a Monkey) crawled in from one of the other rooms. Elphaba decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Hello there! I'm Elphaba."

Chistery nuzzled her hand, but did not respond.

"You see, Chistery watches the birds so longingly every morning," the Wizard said. "We were thinking maybe you could help him."

Elphaba inhaled. "A levitation spell. Right." She gingerly opened the Grimmerie. The marks and symbols meant nothing to Glinda and Lukas, but Elphaba was surprised to find that she knew exactly how to pronounce them.

"Don't worry if you can't decipherate it, dearie," Madam Morrible said. "I myself can only do a couple of spells, and that took years of …"

"Ahven tatay, ahven tatay …"

"Well, I'll be damned!" Lukas exclaimed under his breath. "Go Faba!" Elphaba blocked out his outburst, and the exclamations of the Wizard and Morrible, and kept chanting, though she had no idea what the words meant.

Suddenly, Chistery started screeching in apparent pain, and Elphaba immediately stopped chanting. She would hate to think that she had caused anyone any pain. "Chistery! Are you alright?" As the screeching and writhing went on, she grew more panicked. "What's going on? Why can't he answer me?"

But at that moment, a large pair of bat-like wings sprouted out of Chistery's back. "Sweet Lurline!" Lukas breathed.

Glinda was speechless.

"Oh … oh Oz!" Elphaba whispered, in shock. "What have I done?" She had completely screwed up the spell. Chistery was supposed to levitate, not grow wings!

"You've done quite a lot!" the Wizard answered jovially. "Look!" He flipped a switch, and more monkeys flew into the throne room, aimlessly bumping into walls.

"And this is a good thing?" Elphaba squeaked, turning mint green.

"Of course!" Madam Morrible exclaimed. "They'll make good spies!"

"Spies?!"

"You're right, that's a harsh word," the Wizard said. "What about 'scouts'? They can fly around Oz and report any subversive Animal activity."

At that moment, it all made sense to Lukas. "You're behind it!" he shouted in disbelief. "All the Animals who've stopped talking! You need them as your enemy!" Then, another horrible thought came into his mind. "And you need Faba as your puppet."

"Don't talk about what you don't know, Bear," Morrible snapped.

"No, he's absolutely right," Elphaba said, the same thoughts running through her mind. "You have no real power." She glared up at the Wizard with eyes like daggers.

"Well, that is true," the Wizard admitted. "But Elphaba, think! You'll not only perform magic for me, you'll also help me make Oz a better place! Look, I'm already developing plans for a new public park here in the EC, and you can help with that! C'mon, let's make a map of Oz together."

He extended his arm out to help her stand up, but she shot up on her own. "NO! I REFUSE!" Without even thinking, Elphaba snatched up the Grimmerie and ran from the room, powered solely by adrenaline.

"Hey, Faba!" Lukas called after her. "No need to do that! Come back!" Was she crazy?! She was going to get herself killed!

"We'll go get her!" Glinda shrieked, grabbing Lukas and tearing out of the room. "Elphie! Elphie!" They found the green girl practically flying up a set of stairs in the western part of the Palace.

"Faba!"

"Elphie!"

Elphaba turned sharply when she heard her friends' calls. "You two are coming?" she asked, pleasantly surprised. "Good! Come on!" She charged on, while Glinda and Lukas rushed to catch up to her.

Eventually, the stairs ended, and the three friends found themselves in an attic of sorts. "Elphaba!" Glinda shrieked, exasperated. "Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?! I hope you're happy!"

"I hope you're happy!" Elphaba retorted. "All you care about is your own ambition!" Lukas was trying to think of a way to prevent a possible catfight from happening when suddenly, Madam Morrible's voice came over the loudspeaker, silencing the girls.

"Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy who must be found and captured. Believe nothing she says. She is evil, responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys!"

"Lying bitch!" Lukas couldn't help but mumble.

"Her green skin is but an outward manifestorium of her twisted nature. This distortion, this repulsion, THIS WICKED WITCH!"

"That evil woman!" Lukas exploded. "I'll tear her a new one! I swear to Lurline!"

"I'm screwed," Elphaba whispered, suddenly realizing the severity of what she had done. "Oh, shit! What the hell do I do now?"

"Just say you're sorry, Elphie!" Glinda said desperately. "Before it's too late!"

"But Glinda, the Animals! I can't stand for that!"

"Screw the Animals! Elphie, there is an ARMY coming for us that could KILL YOU!"

"Um, girls?" Lukas cut in. "Just FYI, said army is coming up the stairs right now." The girls stared at him in disbelief. "Bear hearing. Works for me sometimes."

Elphaba was now practically dancing with fear. "Oh, I need to think about this!"

_Each choice that you make is a kind of a loss, _

_Each turn that you take and each coin that you toss. _

_You lose all the choices you don't get to make. _

_You wonder about all the turns you don't take. _

"So, what are you gonna do, Elphie?"

"How 'bout it, Faba?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Elphie **

Glinda and Lukas waited for a response for what seemed like ages. Elphaba closed her eyes and tried to block out the pounding on the door. "Open the door, witch! In the name of His Supreme Ozness!"

Elphaba's eyes flew open. She turned to Glinda. "You know what? I'm not going to do the Animals any good if I'm a wanted criminal. Let's go back downstairs."

Glinda smiled in relief. "Yes, let's!"

"You coming, Lukas?" Elphaba asked, turning to the Black Bear.

"Yeah," he answered absentmindedly. "It's just … Faba, you're playing right into his hands!"

She lowered her eyes. "I know. But once I have influence, hopefully I'll have some tricks up my sleeve." She opened the door to reveal about four Gale Force soldiers who immediately tensed when they saw her. To soothe them, she acquired a cool headed air. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. We mean you no harm. You may escort us back to the Throne Room so I can personally apologize to His Ozness."

"We have orders to arrest you," the leader said gruffly.

Still as calm as the mythical sea, Elphaba held out her hands. "Fine. Go on. Arrest me. Just let my friends go free. They have nothing to do with this."

The leader seemed baffled by Elphaba's compliance. "That actually seems fair." He handcuffed her, still half expecting her to lash out. His eyes fell on Glinda and Lukas. "You two still want an escort?"

"Sure," Glinda squeaked.

"Alright then. Let's move!"

Lukas mumbled something inaudible as they made their way back down the stairs.

The Wizard and Madam Morrible were both startled as the entourage entered the Throne Room, the soldiers' boots clumping in time with the clicking of Glinda's heels. "Your Ozness," the Gale Force leader began. "We have the Witch. If I may, she came willingly."

The Wizard smiled. "Good. Let's see what she has to say for herself."

"Your Terribleness, firstly I am sorry I ran out without provocation," Elphaba said calmly. "I was upset, yes, but what I did was uncalled for. I also would like to apologize for taking your book. I believe one of your good soldiers has my bag so you can retrieve it." She looked into his ice blue eyes with sincerity and prayed he wouldn't order her execution right then and there.

"Well then, I think you should get your bag back immediately," the Wizard said with a grin. "Officers, release my new Grand Vizier and give her back her belongings."

"Yes, Your Ozness."

A wave of relief passed over Elphaba as she was unhandcuffed. No executions any time soon. Good. And, she had the job. Also good. "Your Ozness, when do I start?"

The Wizard shrugged. "As soon as you graduate. And fill free to call me Oscar." He gave her a friendly smile, which greatly comforted her.

"Oscar," she repeated, trying it out. "What a curious name." She got a sudden idea. "And since we're giving out nicknames, I would like you to call me Elphie. New life, new name." Glinda beamed.

"Alright then, Elphie," the Wizard said with a smile. "I'll be seeing you."

Lukas went back to the Ozma Suites with the girls. "Elphie?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "We have to call you Elphie?!"

"Yeah," Elphie said with a happy sigh. "Today was a big day, perfect for a change like that."

Lukas snorted. "It's a little perky."

Suddenly, Glinda rushed in from the lobby. "Lukas! Elphie! I got express mail! From FiFi!"

Lukas raised his eyebrows. "FiFi?"

"Fiyero, her boyfriend," Elphie explained with a sigh. "Don't ask. What did Fiyero say, Glinda?"

Glinda cleared her throat. "'Dear Elphaba and Glinda, hope your meeting with the Wizard went well. Elphaba, I have no doubt you rocked it. It's only been one short day, and I already miss both of you very much.' Aww! 'Hope you both are having a blast, and Glinda, don't buy too many dresses. See you next week: Fiyero.' I only bought five! Honestly!"

Elphie smiled. "How kind of him to send us something."

"Isn't it, though?" Glinda squealed. "I have the best boyfriend in all of Oz!" Elphie laughed at that, but Lukas could tell that something was up. And as an old friend, he was now determined to find out what.

"I'm … going to go get a soft drink," he announced. "Elphie, wanna come with me?"

"Sure," she answered, hopping up. "Am I your personal slave again?"

"As always."

Glinda was confused. "Personal slave?!"

"Oh, Lukas just needs help handling the coins and whatnot," Elphie explained with a laugh. "I used to help him with it when we were in high school."

Glinda squealed. "I knew it! You two do have chemistry!" Elphie and Lukas just exchanged an amused look as they left the room.

They found a soda machine in the lobby of the hotel. "Here's a twenty five," Lukas said, handing Elphie the money. "I want grape soda."

Elphie raised her eyebrows. "You know that stuff is horrible for your teeth."

He shrugged. "Yeah. I know."

"Your teeth, not mine." She sighed and put the money in the slot. She pushed the button for grape soda, and jumped in surprise as it clattered down the slot. She handed the can to Lukas. "There you go. Cavities in a can."

"Thanks! So, tell me about this Fiyero guy. What's he like?"

Just as he suspected, Elphie's cheeks turned a darker green. "He's … nice. He supports Animal rights, which I know you'll appreciate. He's very … good looking. He and Glinda are perfect for each other."

Lukas smirked. "You're not fooling anyone, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act innocent! Anyone with a brain can see that you've got the hots for him. Which incidentally, does not include your friend Glinda." He slurped noisily on his soda.

Elphie huffed, annoyed. "Okay, yes, my reproductive system had a natural reaction to his sexually appealing good looks! But it's nothing more than that! He's a prince! And I'm …"

"Green?"

"Yeah. I'm green." She smiled sadly.

Lukas grinned. "You know, if you're looking for love, I know a very sexy Black Bear who …"

"Don't even think about it, Lukas." And they both burst out laughing, Elphie's laughter distracting her from the heavy duties ahead for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Faba **

"So, what are you gonna do, Elphie?"

"How 'bout it, Faba?"

Elphaba closed her eyes and tried to block out the pounding on the door. "Open the door, witch! In the name of His Supreme Ozness!"

Elphaba's eyes flew open. She turned to Glinda. "You know what? I need a consistent nickname. It's Faba now."

Glinda was very confused. "W-what does that mean?"

"It means," Faba said, opening the Grimmerie, "that I'm starting a new life today, a life where I don't take any shit from anyone."

"Um, that's great, Faba," Lukas said. "But what exactly are you planning on doing?"

As a response, Faba started chanting. "Ahven tatay, ahven tatay …"

Glinda went berserk at this. "Stop! That's what started all this in the first place! That hideous levitation spell! Stop!" Faba stopped, startled. "Well? Where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are."

Faba sighed. "You're right. I just …"

"Whoa!" Lukas exclaimed. "Check that out!" The girls looked to where he was pointing and both gasped as they saw a broomstick floating towards them.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda squealed.

Faba rushed over and grabbed the broomstick. "This won't fit all three of us, unfortunately. Lukas, tell the guards you have nothing to do with me, and meet us at the western border of the EC. Glinda, get on!"

"What?! Elphie! I-I mean, Faba! You can't possibly …"

"Come with me. Think of what we could do – together. The three of us – we'll be unlimited! Glinda, we'll be living the dream!"

Glinda thought hard for a moment. No. She couldn't. She wasn't that strong. "Faba, you're trembling." She grabbed a black blanket that was hanging on a hook in the attic and wrapped it around her green friend. "Here. Put this around you."

Faba's eyes narrowed. "You're not coming?"

Glinda shook her head, too ashamed to speak.

"Lukas," Faba said, turning to the Black Bear. "Take care of her."

"No, Faba!" he protested. "I'm coming with you!" He wasn't too keen on riding a broomstick, but Faba needed his help.

"No, it's too dangerous! Especially for an Animal!"

There was more pounding. "Fetch the battering ramekin!" the leader of the Gale Force cried desperately. Faba backed away from her friends, knowing that this was it.

"I hope you're happy," Glinda said, now unable to stand without Lukas' support.

"You too."

"Be careful, Faba," Lukas warned. "I'm glad you wanna help us, but don't get yourself killed in the process."

"I'll try."

As Faba mounted her new broomstick, the Gale Force burst in. "There she is!" the leader exclaimed. "Don't let her get away! Get the Bear too!" The soldiers, a little afraid to touch Faba, restrained Glinda and Lukas, despite both of their protests.

"It's not them!" Faba yelled. "They have nothing to with it! I'm the one you want! It's me!"

"Faba!" Glinda shrieked.

"It's me!" And the Wicked Witch of the West flew into the air for the first time. Some of the Gale Force soldiers fell on the floor in utter shock.

"Go, Faba," Lukas whispered, in awe at his high school friend.

Faba cackled in exhilaration. "Boys, go back to your Wizard, and tell him that neither you, nor him, nor anyone in all of Oz is ever gonna bring me down!" Glass shattered as she zoomed out of the window, free and weightless.

"Wow!" one of the soldiers breathed. "She's wicked!"

Glinda was in shock. "I don't understand … she's gone … Lukas, we need to go back downstairs. I might throw up. Seriously." Lukas could see that she was right. Glinda was going as green as Faba.

"Boys, may we go to the closest trash can?" Lukas politely asked the officers. "The lady here is suffering indigestion."

The leader stepped forward. "Either of you conspiring with the Wicked Witch?" he asked suspiciously.

"She's not wicked!" Lukas shouted, not thinking. "I-I mean, no, we're not conspiring."

"Good."

After Glinda disposed of her lunch in a public trash can, Lukas decided to take her back to her hotel, the Ozma Suites. But on their way, they were accosted by Madam Morrible. She feigned sympathy for Glinda. "Oh, Glinda dear!" she exclaimed woefully. "I am so devestrated for you! She was your best friend, wasn't she? Well, I hope to offer some consolification for you. After all, since the Witch so rudely refused the Wizard's job offer, I would like to ask you if you want it. Grand Vizier of Oz, Miss Glinda, does it appeal?"

"S-sure," Glinda answered weakly. "W-when do I start?"

"Why, as soon as you graduate, of course!" Lukas longed to dig his claws into her cheerful face, but he wasn't going to do Faba any good in jail. And oh yes, he was going to help Faba any way he possibly could! If only he could find her …

By nightfall, Faba was far away from the Emerald City. She was in a largely unpopulated area of the Vinkus, so she knew that it probably safe to stop for the night. She found a pretty nice cave but unfortunately, no food. Well, she had stuffed herself at lunch, so a meal could wait until the morning. Lunch. She and Glinda had ordered Glikkish noodles and potato strips at an upscale EC restaurant. It seemed like a million years ago, and she already missed Glinda. And Lukas. And Nessa was probably dying of embarrassment. But Faba had made her choice.

_You choose and then everything changes. _

_You risk it and fall off the cliff. _

_You choose and there's no turning back, _

_No turning back, _

_No turning back! _

_And you wonder, "What if?" _

_What if?_

It surprised Faba how easily she slept on the cave floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Elphie **

It took Elphie nagging Madam Morrible for a long time and Lukas nagging his boss for a long time, but in the end, Lukas was allowed to take a week off work to accompany the girls back to Shiz. Glinda offered up Fiyero's private suite for Lukas to stay in (she was sure "her FiFi" wouldn't mind in the least), and everything was settled.

"I got more express mail last night," Glinda said as they boarded the train for Shiz. "FiFi says he's going to pick us up! Isn't he just too good?!"

"Sounds like it," Lukas replied, cutting Elphie a look. _He could be doing it for you. _

She rolled her eyes. _As if. _

"Tickets, tickets, please!" the conductor called. "You three, tickets!" He looked expectantly at Elphie, Glinda, and Lukas.

"Here, I'll handle this," Elphie said, grabbing Glinda and Lukas' tickets. "Two humans and one Animal, though I don't see why it matters."

"Laws are laws," the conductor answered curtly, punching their tickets. "You ladies, you're in first class. And you, you're in the back."

Elphie stiffened. "Now, wait a clock tick! His ticket cost just as much as ours!"

"Hey, Elphie, it's cool," Lukas said calmly, putting a paw on her shoulder. "I'll see you at Shiz." Even though the decrees against the Animals outraged him, Lukas was not about to start a riot over a simple train seat.

But Elphie clearly was. "No, it's not cool! You're just looking for an excuse to rip people off! And yes, people! Animals are people!" She turned to Glinda and Lukas. "C'mon, let's go to our seats." Elphie then proceeded to all but drag her friends past the conductor and into the train compartment.

"Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed as they sat down. "You can't do that! You work for the Wizard now!"

"Do you WANT him not to sit with us?!" Elphie retorted angrily. "That guy was such a bigot."

"Yep, that's our world for you," Lukas said with a cynical sigh. "But the blonde chick's right, Elphie. You gotta represent the government. You made your choice."

Elphie scoffed. "And what else was I supposed to do?! Bash their heads in with that broom I saw in there?!" In truth, Lukas wasn't sure. Surely Elphie was safer this way, but would she ultimately be happier?

"You are so lucky Madam Morrible let you keep the Grimmerie!" Glinda gushed. "It's, like, THE book of magic! Can you really read all of it?"

"Pretty much," Elphie said, shrugging. "I don't know what the hell I'm saying, but yeah, I can read it." She was very nonchalant, as if reading ancient spellbooks was a common thing.

Glinda got excited. "Can you read a spell now?! Oh, please, Elphie!"

"Glin, I'm not sure that would be … well, okay." Her eagerness got the better of her as she yanked the tomb out of her bag.

"Okay, you two, get your sorcery ya-yas out," Lukas said. "But if I suddenly grow wings, I'm gonna be pissed."

Elphie smirked. "I'll try not to do that, but no promises." At that, Lukas snorted.

"Oh, great!"

Elphie eagerly flipped through the book. "'To Summon a Flame.' Neat. Not that I'd do that here. That bigoted conductor would probably kill me. 'On the Administration of Dragons.' Okay. Whatever. 'To Save a True Love …'" Elphie scoffed at this. "Corny! Listen to this spell, guys: 'Let his flesh not be torn. Let his blood leave no stain. Though they beat him, let him feel no pain.'" She gave a little cackle. "Like, excuse me while I yarf!"

Lukas chuckled. "Yeah, that's like something out of Kacmaspere!"

"I know, right?"

Glinda was thoughtful. "I thought you couldn't understand the spells, Elphie."

"Yeah, I did too, until just now when I was reading this one! The actual words are: 'elika nahmen nahmen atum atum elika nahmen,' in case you were wondering." Elphie quickly flipped ahead. "Oh! Here's a cool one! 'To Call Winter upon Water.' Shall I try it?"

"Knock yourself out," Lukas said with a grin.

Elphie was shifting in her seat excitedly. "Okay. Glinda, can I borrow your water glass?"

"It's all yours!" Glinda chirped, setting her glass down in front of the green witch.

"Okay. I got this." Elphie closed her eyes and rubbed her hands together, silently praying that Lukas would not grow wings. Or Glinda, for that matter. "Ad aquam crustalum tamen it tamentay. Ad aquam crustalum tamen it tamentay. Ad aquam crustalum tamen it tamentay. Ad aquam crustalum …"

Glinda screamed in shock. "Sweet Oz!"

"Holy shit!" Lukas exclaimed. "You sure called winter upon water, Elphie. Look!"

Elphie looked down and gasped. Glinda's glass of water was now a solid block of ice. "Oh Oz, Glinda, I'm so sorry!" She had only hoped to put a layer of ice on the water. This was the monkeys all over again.

"Hey," Glinda said. "I'm not upset. This only means you're really powerful, Elphie!" But Elphie was not sure this was a good thing.

At Shiz, they found Fiyero waiting practically outside the door of the train. As soon as he saw them, a smile broke out across his face. "Elphaba! Glinda!" he exclaimed happily before noticing Lukas. "But who's this?"

"Lukas Valentinis," Lukas introduced himself. "You must be Fiyero. Elphie and Glinda have told me all about you."

"Lukas and I went to high school together," Elphie explained. "We're old friends."

"Ah." Fiyero grinned. "Old friends?"

Elphie blushed. "Yes, old friends, nothing more." She glared at him. "You have the emotional maturity of a buttery scone, you know that, right?"

Fiyero stood up straighter in mockery. "And proud of it!"

"Lukas is going to stay with you for a week, FiFi!" Glinda exclaimed happily. "We thought you wouldn't mind." She hugged him around the neck and kissed him.

"No, of course not!" Fiyero eyed Lukas up and down. "Just don't wake me up before ten. I am NOT a morning person!"

Elphie laughed. "He really isn't. And it used to be worse. He used to be dead to Oz until two in the afternoon!" And they all cracked up at the Vinkun prince's expense.

When they got to the university, Fiyero showed Lukas to his suite. Fiyero then went to his room to take a nap, but found he was unsuccessful. So he lay awake, thinking, which was a new concept for him. Why didn't he get Elphie alone? That was his whole plan! It was because of that Bear, Lukas. He probably had feelings for Elphie as well, and a fist fight with a Bear … He would talk to her tomorrow. And everything would go perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Faba **

About a week after Faba's break with the Wizard, she found herself in a small Vinkun town known as Gastille, and she was surprised to find that even though the citizens of Gastille knew of her new reputation, they didn't seem to fear her in any way. So, because of this, they were not afraid to whisper about her as though she wasn't there.

"Look at her! That's the Wizard's quote unquote Number One Public Enemy."

"Wow! She really is grass green!"

"Do you think she'll hurt us?"

"I doubt it. She looks pretty mild, to be honest."

"She looks _pretty_! Secretary Morrible made her seem like an old crone, but she's really beautiful!"

"You think every girl's pretty, Ajaru."

Suddenly bored listening to these gossips, Faba went into a coffee shop. She still had a little money left from her spree in the EC, so she decided to get a tall Red Eye, her favorite drink at Shiz that Glinda had always been horrified at. Waiting in line, Faba grinned as she heard her friend's voice in her head. "No cream?! No sugar?! But that's so boringified!" _It's just what I like, Glinda. _Oh, great. One week as a wanted criminal, and she was already hearing voices.

Faba finally got to the front of the line. "A tall Red Eye, please."

"Thank Oz, a simple order!" the barista said, relieved. "That'll be ten Ozmas, miss." Then he looked at her more closely. "Aren't you that kid who the Wizard's after? Heard you flew off on a broomstick or something."

She raised her eyebrows indignantly. "Your point?" She dumped the money into his hands, her body language as clear as a bell: _I just want my damn coffee. _

He shook his head disapprovingly as he poured her coffee. "Hooligan."

Anger sparked inside Faba, but, deciding not to prove the Wizard right about her supposed wickedness, she only took her coffee and said, "Thank you, sir."

She found a cozy table in the back corner. It was the perfect place to drink in peace and think. It would be a dream come true to get Gastille on her side, but she was not sure that they would be keen on helping a "hooligan" defy the government. Honestly! At least "Wicked Witch" had respectability!

"Hey, you're Elphaba Thropp!" She looked up to see a Tigress standing next to her. "I know this might come off as creepy, but can I sit with you?"

"Sure!" Faba replied, overjoyed to have company. "And fill free to call me Faba; everyone does. Well, not everyone, but my friends, sort of." She blushed, realizing that she was babbling.

"I'm Aiistia Kalidi," the Tigress said. "I'm the leader of the Resistance. I've been looking for you ever since your 'rise to power,' as they're calling it. And my reasons are twofold. One: I really want you in the Resistance, because you're the rare human who gets that the struggle is real, and that's awesome. Two: Lukas Valentinis is going nuts because he doesn't know where you are, and it's getting really annoying. So, you in?"

"Um …" Faba was a little overwhelmed. "Sure, I mean, I don't want to hurt your pride or anything, but yeah, if you want me."

Aiistia sucked on her mocha. "Oh no, we're not sensitive like that. Plus, Lukas won't shut up about how awesome you are, so I have faith in that. And yeah, we all REALLY want you! Wicked Witch of the West, my ass."

Faba smirked. "That's not the only thing I've been called this week. That barista there just called me a hooligan, like I'm spray painting houses or looting stores! Trust me, 'Wicked Witch' is almost better."

"Yeah, Gastillians don't care much about the Wizard, but they sure like their order!" Aiistia drank the last of her mocha. "Alright, let's go! We're lodged at St. Prowd's Inn."

St. Prowd's Inn was in the less quaint part of Gastille, run by a portly woman who almost went into shock when she saw Faba. "Yeah, she's green," Aiistia snapped at the woman. "Double my bill. She's staying with me."

"She's a wanted fugitive," the inn keeper warned, not appreciating being ordered around by an Animal. "I can't harbor her."

Aiistia sneered and showed her teeth. "You're not harboring her. I am. It's not gonna be on your pretty head, don't worry."

The inn keeper scowled. "Fine. Your bill is doubled, Animal."

Outraged, Faba moved to confront the woman, but Aiistia whispered, "It's not worth it, Faba. She's giving us shelter, after all." So Faba just settled for a scowl.

Aiistia's room was packed with about thirty Animals of diverse species: from Birds to Lions to Crocodiles. They didn't stop chattering until Aiistia roared, "YO! THE WITCH OF THE WEST IS HERE! SO SHUT UP!"

Immediately the loud chatter was reduced to a dull murmuring as they all took in the green girl. An overjoyed voice came from near the back. "Faba! Finally!"

"Hi Lukas," Faba said with a smile. "Hello, all. I'm sure you've heard on the news about my 'rise to power,' as they call it. And whatever reasons they have stated in the papers, I want power, I'm a green demon of hell and so on, all those reasons are wrong. No, all I want to do is help all of you gain back the fundamental rights that the Wizard has been stripping from you. I was a student of Doctor Albress Dillimond, who first informed me of your struggle. He was brilliant at what he did, but the last time I saw him, he was being dragged away from his livelihood by government officials. That kind of thing makes me incensed, and I know all of you feel the same way."

There were hoots of agreement and a few amens from the audience, which encouragized Faba greatly.

"Fellow Ozians, we need to come together to make change! This injustice cannot continue! But, at the same time, we must avoid violence at all costs. Why? Because that will only confirm what they think about us. Yet still, there WILL be equality for Animals if I have anything to do with it!" Faba was exhilarated as the Animals cheered even louder.

Aiistia came forward. "That's the spirit!" she exclaimed. "Now, in two months' time, we will storm the Emerald City, and show the Wizard that Animals should be seen AND heard! You up for that, guys?"

There was a unanimous cheer. "YEAH!"

"Faba will fly in with the Birds first on that slick broomstick of hers, and then the rest of us will come in, noisily but peacefully." She turned to the green girl. "Think you can do that, Faba?"

Faba nodded nervously. "Sure. And, this is completely a long shot, but I'll see if I can find a spell to write some sort of message in the sky like, 'Equality for all.' Or: 'The Wizard must surrender.'"

Aiistia smiled approvingly. "I'm loving it! Yeah!"

It wasn't until that night that Faba and Lukas got to talk, sitting on Faba's bed. "Oz, if you go to the EC with us, you might get yourself killed!" Lukas exclaimed.

Faba snorted. "Like I don't know that."

"I've been worried about you all week, Faba. The things they say about you in the papers!"

"Oh, people do like to talk!" It shocked him how nonchalant she was.

"Yeah, to talk about wanting you dead or alive! They're calling you the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Her nostrils flared. "As if I don't know that!" Faba sighed, calming. "Look, I just wanna help."

"I know," Lukas whispered, taking her hand into his paw. "Thank you, Faba." Before either of them realized it, a black snout touched a green cheek. Faba melted into his arms, and they lay there like that for the whole night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Elphie **

Throughout the week, Fiyero went through a vicious cycle. He would get up his courage to talk to Elphie, but he would always find her guarded by either his curling-iron-wielding girlfriend or that Bear, Lukas. He never knew getting a girl could be so … dangerous! This was utterly maddening, and Elphie was completely unreadable!

On Thursday night, Fiyero and Lukas were having their usual awkward, silent dinner when Lukas asked, "How in Oz do you tolerate Glinda? If she was my girlfriend, she would be dead by now. Really."

Fiyero chuckled nonchalantly. "I don't know. She's certainly a handful. But aren't all girls, in their own way?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ugh! The stupid Bear did not realize what he implying!

"How's … Elphie as a girlfriend?"

To Fiyero's surprise, Lukas' face was blank. "I don't know. I've never dated her. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just curious." But Lukas could tell that that was bullshit. Ozdammit, the silly prince had the hots for her too! But he had just met this guy. It wasn't his place to play matchmaker. But he would talk to Elphie.

On Friday, Lukas sat in on Dr. Nikidik's history class with Elphie, Glinda, Fiyero, Nessarose, and their friend Boq. Lukas immediately assessed Dr. Nikidik to be a pansy ass, and as soon as the lecture started, that proved to be correct. The class was basically a propaganda session for how wonderful the Wizard was. Lukas leaned over to Elphie. "Yo, Emerald!" That had been his other nickname for her in high school, and it calmed him to use it.

She turned indignantly. "Shh! You're going to get me in trouble!"

He scoffed. "C'mon, do you really want to listen to this crap?"

"No," she said with a sigh. "What is it, Lukas?"

"I talked to Fiyero last night."

Elphie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that conversation insulted your intelligence! What did you and the Brainless Wonder talk about?"

_Oh, screw it all. _"Elphie, I think he's in love with you." There. He said it.

In her shock, all that Elphie could manage to say was, "Oh."

"Yeah," Lukas pushed on. "So, you should probably talk to him, you know."

"Wait a clock tick!" Elphie exclaimed, reality finally returning to her. "No! That's crazy, Lukas!"

"Elphaba Thropp!" Dr. Nikidik had at last noticed their chatter. "Do you and your guest have anything you would like to share with the class?"

Elphie flushed. "No, sir." Then, to Lukas, "Shut up!"

He smirked. "Okay, but you know I'm right."

The next day, Lukas returned to the Emerald City. Elphie saw him off, with Glinda and Fiyero tagging along. "Bye, Lukie!" Glinda squeaked. "I'm so glad our fates brought us together!"

Lukas was horrified. "Lukie?!"

"Join the club," Elphie said with a dry laugh. "Right, FiFi?"

Fiyero reddened. "Don't remind me. See ya, Lukas! It was awesome meeting you!"

"Yeah, you too," Lukas said before turning to his high school friend. "Bye, Elphie. I never thought I would see you again. We'll keep in touch."

Elphie enveloped herself into his fur like a coat, and immediately her insides melted. "Totally. Write me as soon as you get home, okay?"

Lukas released her and bowed slightly. "Will do. If you can decipher my pawwriting." He chuckled a little.

Elphie cackled, remembering. "Of course! You think I've lost that talent?"

"Never! Bye all!" With one last look at Elphie, Lukas boarded the train. He vowed to see her again someday, somehow.

The weeks after that were uneventful, until finals. It was a late night for both occupants of Room 22 in Crage Hall. Elphie was in the dorm, studying for her Biology final. Ugh. She hated Biology. It was the one class in which she got Bs instead of As, and that drove her crazy! Especially photosynthesis and cellular respiration, two of the most complicated, useless processes to be required to know. Elphie was drawing a diagram for the Kalvin cycle (again) when Glinda burst into the room in tears.

Panic seized Elphie. "Glinda, what's wrong? What happened?" She guided her blonde friend to her bed, for Glinda was incoherent.

"F-Fiyero broke up with me!" Glinda sobbed. "It was horrendified! H-he said he didn't l-love me! I don't understand!"

Unsure of how to comfort her, Elphie took Glinda's hand and squeezed it affectionately. "Sometimes that happens, Glinda. People grow apart."

Glinda sniffed. "Yeah, but not us. We were perfect together! We deserve each other." She collapsed into Elphie's lap. "I think I need to lie down."

Elphie nodded, trying not to smile at Glinda's true nature still showing through. "Yes, get some rest. You need it. In the meantime, I'll go talk to a certain Arjiki prince."

Fiyero was in his suite, reflecting on his completely botched date with Glinda. He hadn't _planned _on breaking up with her; it had just sort of … happened. And it needed to happen. After all, the facts were simple. He wasn't in love with Glinda. He was in love with Elphie. Of course, he hadn't told Glinda that, mainly because he valued his life.

He was jolted out of his musings by a pounding on the door. "FIYERO TIGULAAR! YOU BETTER OPEN UP THIS OZDAMNED DOOR BEFORE I BLOW IT OFF ITS HINGES!" Elphie. Perfect. Well, maybe not, as she sounded absolutely furious, but still.

He opened the door and tried to look calm. "You knocked, madam?"

"Explain yourself!" Elphie demanded as she tore into the room. "Explain why Glinda is currently in our dorm, hysterical and heartbroken! Explain why you broke things off with a beautiful girl who really loves you! Explain why … you hurt my best friend."

"I-I didn't want to hurt Glinda," Fiyero said quickly. "But I would be doing her more harm if I stayed with her."

Her brown eyes were like lasers into his body. "And why's that?"

"Because … because … I don't love Glinda." He paused to summon his courage. "I … I love you."

This earned him a slap in the face. "How can you even say something like that?!" Elphie exploded, seriously considering hexing him. "That's ridiculous! After all, you're you, and I'm … me, and … you're just telling me that so I won't be angry at you for what you did to Glinda!"

"No, no!" he said, throwing his arms up in defense. "Elphie, Fae, you're the one … for me! Oh Oz, this is gonna totally sound like a line, but … I couldn't imagine a life without you, always by my side."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "You're right, that completely sounded like a line. You're kind of pathetic. And for Glinda's sake, I have a strong urge to turn you into a toad right now." She felt satisfied as he cringed at that. "But, you are sweet, and handsome, and romantic, and completely cheesy, so here's what I'm allowing you: one date. Tomorrow. 8 o'clock. Turtle Heart's Bistro. You pick me up outside of Crage Hall, you pay, you wait on me hand and foot like a gentleman … and I'll consider something more long term." Elphie, though tough as nails on the outside, was screaming internally at her luck.

Fiyero was breathless. "Okay! Yeah! I'll do that! See you then!"

"See you then." She pecked him on the check and then left his suite with a smirk.

_You never know _

_If I'm a drunkard, _

_Or a dollar, _

_Too callous or too clever, _

_Or if I just might be the man _

_Who's meant to be with you forever. _

_You never know. _

_You never, ever know. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

**Faba **

"Alright, breakfast is OVER!" Aiistia yelled, as she did every morning. "Let's get to work! We have three weeks and one day until we leave, and three weeks and three days until the march! Let's get cracking!" Only Aiistia's loud, commanding voice could compel everyone to drop whatever they were doing and listen.

Faba threw away her trash and went into the adjoining room to work with Lukas. Today they would be in charge of the mass production of a sign that would read: "EQUAL JOB OPPORTUNITY, EQUAL PAY". Making signs was a more arduous job than Faba thought it would be, but it was for the Animals, for justice.

"Hey, Faba!" Lukas greeted her cheerfully. "Ready to show off your mad paint skills?"

Faba snorted. "I have no idea what you're talking about! In preschool, I was one of those kids who didn't even try to draw something coherent! But yes, I'm ready to fail at making signs." It was a routine, Faba making fun of herself and Lukas being sarcastic about it. It was how they functioned as a couple. Were they a couple? Faba honestly didn't know.

"Let's get started then." Lukas picked up about a hundred sheets of poster paper and put them all on the table in front of them. He divided them into two fairly equal sections. "Half and half! Let's do it!"

Faba watched as Lukas held the paintbrush between his paws, dipped it in the paint bucket, and started on the E. She smiled in admiration as she started working on her own sign, naturally at a much faster rate. "Wanna get coffee during our lunch break?" she asked Lukas.

"Sure," he replied, concentrating. "That'd be awesome." They worked together in silence for a time until something occurred to Lukas. "You know, by the time we get to the EC, your friend Glinda might be there."

Faba sighed. "I know. I'll try to avoid her. Seeing her would only damage both of our souls and her reputation."

Lukas grinned. "You speak so eloquently." Faba smiled and blushed; he sure knew how to distract her. They stood smiling stupidly at each other until …

"Yo! Lukas! Faba! Don't see much work getting done over here!" Aiistia came over to them with a teasing glint in her eye. She chuckled at their embarrassed expressions. "Faba, I need to talk to you about flying logistics. You got a minute?"

"Sure," Faba said, dropping her brush. "Lukas, do you mind doing a few of mine while I'm gone?"

Lukas raised his eyebrows jokingly. "What, are you slacking off on me now?"

She gently hit him. "Do it! It's for the cause!" Faba could not stop smiling until she was outside the inn with Aiistia.

"You two are impossible together!" Aiistia exclaimed, pretending to be exasperated. "Now, flying. Here's my fantasy: I want to fly with you on your broomstick. Is … that possible … in any way?"

Faba, intrigued by the idea, sadly shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, I like the idea, but in the end, it is just a flimsy piece of wood."

"Mm." Aiistia was pensive for a moment. "Maybe you could magic it up a little more. Or maybe you could magic me!"

Faba cringed at the thought. "You wouldn't want that. The last time I tried to levitate someone, they grew wings."

Aiistia chuckled. "A winged Tigress! What an idea!" But Faba grew indignant at that.

"You don't want that, Aiistia! The Monkey I enchanted was screeching in immense pain! That's how I became a wicked witch! Just ask Lukas!" She realized she was breathing heavily.

"Okay, chill. I understand." Aiistia became serious. "Maybe we could try flying together."

"You really want this, don't you?"

Aiistia nodded solemnly.

Faba thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to put Aiistia in any danger, but it _would _be a cool statement to make … "Alright. Let's try it."

Aiistia squealed excitedly. "Yes! Oh, the Wizard will be terrified when he sees us, flying together, like nobody else's business!"

But the Wizard surely would not have been terrified if he had seen Faba and Aiistia flying together for the first time. The broom jerked and bucked, as if protesting the added weight, and it flew so low that Aiistia's tail dragged on the ground, and Faba thought that if she were to stretch out her leg, it too would touch the grass below. "Come on, you stupid thing!" she chided it. "It's just another 300 pounds; what's it to you?"

"It's okay, Faba," Aiistia said calmly. "We don't have to …"

"No, you want this!" She addressed the broomstick again. "Come ON, you motherfucker!" Strangely, the broom seemed to respond to Faba's strong language, and it suddenly shot upward into the sky.

Aiistia's stomach dropped. "Whoa! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Faba tried desperately to bring the broom back down, but it still was staging a rebellion of its own as it thrust like a frightened horse. More colorful language escaped Faba's lips as the broom descended sharply. Her own instincts kicking in, Aiistia leapt over Faba and landed on her feet. Faba, on the other hand, was not that fortunate. All she saw was the grass quickly coming up to meet her before the world went black.

**Now for some sad news (as if Faba falling off her broom wasn't bad enough). I will not be posting for a while. I've got some tough exams ahead, but around the 20th I should be back in the fanfiction saddle.**

**See you then!**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooooooo! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! I survived exams! All that's left is graduation! **

**I get a cap and gown, and you guys get … Fiyeraba! Yay!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 9

**Elphie **

The next day, Glinda, through the blinding haze of heartbreak, could tell that her roommate was acting … strange. Not that Elphie was usually the epitome of normal, but throughout breakfast and their biology exam, the green girl had the air of someone who had just gotten away with a misdeed. She avoided Glinda's eyes, and when Glinda attempted a smile, Elphie could only look guiltily at the blonde. Glinda vowed to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Some exam, huh?" Elphie remarked nervously as they made their way to the dining hall for lunch. "Biology is not my strong suit."

"Neither is acting," Glinda said pointedly. "I'm not as dumb as I look, Elphie. What's up?"

Elphie tried her best to look nonchalant. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just … uh … tired! From the exam! It was a hard exam, wasn't it, Glin?"

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Not for you it wasn't! You're a fricking genius! Now, you were there for me last night about Fiyero, so now it's my turn!"

"Yeah. Um, about Fiyero …" Elphie bit her lip, reluctant to continue. "I talked to him last night after you lay down, you know, to do the angry best friend thing, and … he said he loves me."

Glinda gasped. "What?!"

"But I know it's not true!" Elphie said quickly. "I mean, how could he know? But anyway, I kind of … have a date with him tonight. I really didn't want to, but he can be extremely persuasive, and okay, maybe I like him too. A little bit." She braced herself for Glinda's reaction.

"SO YOU WERE JUST WAITING FOR US TO SPILT SO YOU COULD HAVE HIM FOR YOURSELF?! MY HEAD IS THROBBING, AND YOU'VE GOT A DATE WITH …" But here, words failed Glinda, and all she could manage was: "BITCH!"

Elphie let her guard down too quickly, so she was thoroughly shocked when Glinda's hand came into contact with her face. The shock of the slap stunned Elphie more than the pain. "Glin …"

"No!" Glinda shrieked. "Fuck you!" And before Elphie could say any more, Glinda turned and walked quickly and primly out of the cafeteria.

Elphie sighed and got her food. If she was actually a good friend, she would have hexed Fiyero into next Thursday, and defended Glinda to the last. But could she really help her own feelings? Despite everything, she did love the idiot. Well, maybe not _love_, at least not yet, but she was definitely smitten. She started her lunch and began drafting a letter to Lukas.

_Dear Lukas, _

_I am very well here at Shiz. I'm almost, almost done with my exams; all that's left is my sorcery exam, proctored by Morrible. Fun, right? _

_In other news, my personal life has just been rocked. Big time. It seems you were right about Fiyero because you know what he did last night? He went and broke up with Glinda. For me. I know you're thinking, "I told you so," but I really am surprised. This is all happening so fast! He broke up with Glinda last night, and I have a date with him tonight … _

"Elphie?" She looked up to see none other than Boq standing beside her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, you're not allowed here."

Boq's face fell, hurt.

Elphie smirked. "Kidding! Make yourself comfortable." She moved over to make room for the Munchkin. "So, how're your exams going?"

"Blech. Horrible. I hate irrigation theory." He made a face. "How about yours?"

"Mm, okay, I guess," Elphie said with a shrug.

Suddenly, Boq's eyes widened in horror. "Elphie! What happened to you? Did you get into a fight?!"  
Elphie's hands automatically rose to her face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Your cheek! It's all bruised! Look!" He snatched up the napkin dispenser and handed it to her. She tried not to gasp. It seemed Glinda's slap had done more damage than she thought it had. For while the rest of her face was its usual emerald green, her left cheek was now a dark, forest green, the color her skin would turn when she blushed – or got hurt. Boq was freaking out. "We gotta get you to the infirmary! It … it could get infected!"

"It's just a bruise, Boq," Elphie said, chuckling. "Even though, I'm touched by your concern for me; my sister is in good hands."

"Well, do you know how it happened?" Boq asked curiously.

"Yes," Elphie sighed. "Glinda and I had a bit of a … disagreement."

Boq's eyes widened. "And she hit you?!"

"Pretty much." Suddenly, Elphie's voice lost its flip tone. "She's upset because Fiyero broke up with her last night. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it."

"No! I haven't! But that's …" Boq had to stop himself from saying something dangerous. "That's really awful. They were so perfect together."

Elphie smiled wryly. "I know."

But Boq was now confused. "But … how is Fiyero breaking up with Glinda suddenly your fault? I don't get it."

"Boq. Think about that for a second." Boq was a scholarship student, Elphie thought. This should be easy for him to figure out.

"Oh!" It finally came to him.

She snorted. "Yeah. Oh. And, wow. I'm still half expecting this to be just some crazed dream. Him, interested in me!" She chuckled in disbelief.

"I guess it could happen," Boq said with a shrug. "And if you ever need help getting ready for a date …"

Elphie rolled her eyes. "No thank you, Boq."

That evening as she was getting ready, Elphie was starting to think that she should have taken Boq up on his offer. She was wearing the same thing she had worn to her first party at Shiz: her black sleeveless frock, minus the hat that Glinda had given her. Glinda was sitting on her bed, pretending to be engrossed in a fashion magazine. She would be able to ascertain whether Elphie looked good or not, but due to the circumstances, Elphie didn't ask her. Instead, she took one last look at herself, decided she didn't give a damn, and left the room without a word.

She found Fiyero waiting outside of Crage Hall, just like she'd asked him to be, holding a large bouquet of poppies. "These are for you," he said, handing her the flowers. "I-I figured since you seemed to like the ones I gave you at the train station …"

"They're beautiful, Fiyero," Elphie said, tickled that he was so nervous. "Now, shall we go?"

"It's not far, is it? We don't need to get a cab?"

Elphie smiled and shook her head. "No. We can walk. I believe you would take my arm now, correct?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Y-yeah, that's right." On the journey to Turtle Heart's Bistro, Fiyero could not get over the fact that he was arm and arm with Elphaba Thropp.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting across from one another at Turtle Heart's Bistro, sipping water and waiting for someone to attend to them. "So …" Elphie began, unsure of how to start a conversation.

"So …" Fiyero said. "You're going to work for the Wizard?"

Elphie nodded. "Yep. Royal Grand Vizier. I'm excited at the prospect but also kind of losing my shit."

Fiyero snorted and choked on his water. "You'll rock it, Elphie, I'm sure. The Wizard wouldn't want anyone but you!"

"Yeah, but I also have a cause to fight for, you know that! Think about it, Yero. In order to speak for the Animals and stay in good favor, I have to walk a political tightrope!" Her bruise had gotten better, thank Oz, but her cheeks were dark now anyway from emotion.

"But I'll be there in case you fall." Her heart fluttered as he grinned at her, and she suddenly was lost in his blue eyes.

They ordered their food, it came, and meanwhile Fiyero attempted to impress Elphie with his knowledge of the history of the Vinkus. "The Arjiki tribe is by far the most superior," he informed her. "We're the most militaristic. Both the Scrow and the Yunameta have tried to attack us, and we've taken them both down! Bam!"

Elphie snickered. "Wow."

Fiyero looked crestfallen. "Aaand, you're completely bored."

"No, this is interesting, really," Elphie said, taking a bite of her salad. "You know more about the Vinkus than I thought you would. I think you'll make a great king."

He scoffed. "That makes one of us."

They slowly walked back to Crage Hall, savoring the moonlight and the peacefulness of a college town during finals. Elphie flinched in surprise as Fiyero put his arm around her waist, but she almost immediately relaxed into his embrace. _How the crap did I end up at this school with this gorgeous guy? _She laughed internally at that thought and cursed herself for being so sappy.

"Well," Elphie started once they arrived at Crage Hall. "I better go in alone. If you go in, you'll probably get axe murdered."

Fiyero chuckled nervously. "Yeah." Suddenly, there was nothing else to say that night, and Elphie found herself kissing the Prince of the Arijikis. It was everything she imagined it would be, and more. For the first time in forever, she went to sleep with a grin on her face.

_Ending the night at 23__rd __and 3__rd__,_

_Elphie and her date, who's hanging on each word … _

**Happy to be back! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Caput X is here! **

**Thanks to my two main reviewers: Dog Lover 645 and Faerie Tales 4ever. You guys are awesome! **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 10

**Faba **

"Faba?"

"Unh? Whoisit?"

"Me, Veeleta, like always. Breakfast!" For a week and a half now, Aiistia had insisted on Faba staying in bed. This, of course, was met with great protests. After all, Faba thought, it was her arm that was broken, not her leg! But, Aiistia could not be swayed, and Lukas added that if Faba tried to get out of bed, he would tie her to it. Veeleta, a Gorilla nurse who strangely reminded Faba of Glinda, was the one who volunteered to cast Faba's arm and take care of her. The most annoying thing about Veeleta was that she insisted on feeding Faba, despite Faba's protests that even though she was left handed, her right hand worked perfectly fine, thank you very much. Oh, well. Faba supposed that she should be grateful that she had people who cared about her.

She sat up. "Right. Can I finally get out of bed today?"

"That's Aiistia's decision, not mine," Veeleta said with a shrug. "All I know is, you need rest for those bones to healify. Here, open up. Cereal."

Faba groaned. "I really can feed myself, Veeleta."

Veeleta scoffed. "Tish! Stop being so difficult! I've never had a patient as difficult as you. Just calm down, eat your breakfast, and then you can worry about other things. K?" Faba sighed and reluctantly opened her mouth to a spoonful of stale Sponge's Cornflakes, imported from Munchkinland probably during the reign of Pastorius. They had been kicked out of St. Prowd's Inn a few days after Faba's accident, so now they were roughing it in the grasslands with tents that had holes and random bits of food and supplies that Aiistia had in her possession.

Lukas came into Faba and Veeleta's tent. "Hey ladies!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "How's your patient, Veel?"

"Headstrong and difficult as usual," Veeleta replied with a sigh, yanking the spoon out of Faba's mouth to emphasize her annoyance.

Lukas chuckled. "That's Faba for you."

"Lukas," Faba started desperately. "You have to tell Aiistia that if I don't get out of this bed today, I will literally go crazy! Please!" She grabbed his paw with her good hand.

He smiled affectionately. "I'll tell her, Faba." He touched his snout to her cheek, and then left the tent with a yell. "Yo! Anybody seen Aiistia?"

"You have a boyfriend!" Veeleta giggled.

"No, I have a Lukas," Faba responded drily.

"Well, do you want him to be your boyfriend?"

The green girl sighed. "Honestly, Veeleta, I have no idea what I want. I'm not the type of girl who just lives for romance, and …" She was interrupted by Veeleta shoving a rather large spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"If this is about your complexion, then cut it out! I know Lukas, and he wouldn't care if you were green or purple or rainbow colored!" She stirred the cereal around angrily. "You're going to be nineteen in two months, Faba. It's time to stop hiding behind your skin."

Suddenly, Lukas came rushing back in. "I am victorious!" he said happily. "Aiistia says you can go for a walk!"

Faba bounded out of bed. "Thank Lurline!"

"Wait!" She stopped short. "I have to go with you."

Faba raised her eyebrow. "Aiistia said that?"

"No. I did."

"Oh."

And so, Faba and Lukas walked around camp, with Lukas holding onto Faba's injured arm as if it would break again. Animals nodded at them as they passed, for everyone respected Faba greatly, to the point that some of them were calling her Saint Aelphaba after the famous saint who went into the waterfall to pray. But this small pocket of adoration did not keep her from thinking about the majority of Oz, who were all out for her blood. Shiz's graduation had just happened, and the newspapers said that Glinda Upland was going to the Emerald City to work for the Wizard. Faba assumed that Fiyero was accompanying her.

The two got farther away from camp, and settled beneath a tree. "Good shade," Lukas remarked. "Wouldn't want you to overheat."

"Oh, stop it, Lukas!" Faba scoffed. "I'm not a fucking china person!"

Lukas chuckled. "You are to me."

"Lukas …" She gathered her courage. "Do we … have romantic stuff between us? Oh Oz, that sounds really awkward, but do we?" She was not good at this.

"We can if you want to," Lukas said with a shrug. "Do you want to?"

For once, Faba was at a loss for words. "I … want …" But before either of them knew it, their lips met. Kissing a Bear was not as strange as Faba had thought it would be. She wasn't really kissing his lips, since he didn't really have them, but his tongue. Yet it was an exhilarating experience still. They didn't break apart until about five minutes later, their hair and fur disheveled.

"That … was fun," Lukas said between breaths. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah," Faba agreed. "We should. Let's go back to camp."

"Let's." All and all, it had turned out to be a more satisfactory day than Faba had originally thought.

Finally, the day of the protest came. Faba's arm was all healed, and she and Aiistia had agreed that her broomstick was not meant for a Tigress to ride on. But the Birds were very honored to be flying with the Witch of the West. They all rallied outside the western border of the Emerald City, with Aiistia roaring out orders and passing out signs. "Be careful," Lukas told Faba for the one millionth time.

"Aren't I always?" Faba said with a smirk.

Lukas copied her expression. "Right. So careful that you broke your wrist."

"Shut up."

"Love you too, Faba." Their laughter dissolved into a kiss, which was very satisfying until …

"Yo! Lukas! Faba! Honest to Lurline! Do I have to get a chaperone for you two?!" They quickly broke apart, blushing, as Aiistia came towards them. "Lukas, here's a sign for you to wave and stuff. Faba, get into position. The Birds are ready when you are."

"Right," Faba said, already bracing herself. "I'm ready. See you on the ice, Lukas." And she strode over to where the Birds were before Lukas could tell her to be careful again.

"Ready, Saint Aelphaba?" Dozzo, one of the Birds, a Cockatoo, asked her.

"On three," she replied, trying not to sound nervous. "One, two, three!" Faba rose into the air, heart pounding, and the Birds followed in a V formation. They flew over the walls of the city, and immediately, the citizens went into complete panic.

"It's the Witch!"

"She's got rebel Birds on her side!"

_Well, _Faba thought. _If they really think I'm a Wicked Witch, I might as well live up to my reputation, at least a little bit. _So, she let out a loud, high pitched cackle, and as if by magic, the Ozians froze in utter terror. Getting an idea, the Birds emitted cries of their own, and the fear grew even more. Good. They were distracted. Preoccupied with Faba and the Birds, the people didn't notice at first when Aiistia and the others came rushing in.

"TWO, FOUR, SIX, EIGHT, TEN! ANIMALS ARE FULL OZIANS! TWO, FOUR, SIX, EIGHT, TEN! ANIMALS ARE FULL OZIANS!" From what Faba could tell, Aiistia looked completely in her element.

Faba joined in the chanting. "TWO, FOUR, SIX, EIGHT, TEN! ANIMALS ARE FULL OZIANS!" The other Animals followed Faba and the Birds east to the center of the city, spreading terror in her wake. Her hair was in a bun, but the wind still managed to make some strands escape out from under her hat. The feeling filled her with an exhilaration that was unlike anything. She could have been shot out of the sky at any second, but all that mattered was that she was doing something she truly loved, something right. The Birds at her side saw this as plain as day, and they knew that the Witch's reputation couldn't be further from the truth.

They reached the Palace, and the Animals, under Aiistia's instructions, stayed across the street with their signs as the Gale Force started to line up outside the Palace. Lukas looked up nervously at Faba, who was writing in the sky, as planned. **LISTEN, YOUR OZNESS! ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND HEARD! **Though personally, Lukas thought that Faba was going a bit over the top with the cackling and the "Wicked Witch" persona, he couldn't help but grin proudly as his girlfriend defied all his notions about humans.

From above, Faba could hear the Gale Force beginning to harass Aiistia. "Back off, Cat!" one of them told her. "This is the property of His Supreme Ozness!"

"No, it's not!" Aiistia retorted. "His palace is over there. We're ten feet away! This is a peaceful protest!"

"A peaceful protest? With the Wicked Witch of the West?"

Aiistia straightened up in defense. "With Elphaba Melena Thropp, my very good friend and ally, possibly the most non wicked person in all of Oz!" _Nice sentiment, but really bad idea, _Faba thought.

The Gale Force soldier turned to his cohorts. "Arrest them all. They're in cahoots with the wicked sorceress!"

All her wits temporarily leaving her, Faba shot a single flame into the air, and then managed to levitate part of the Palace gate, and throw on top of some of the Gale Force soldiers. The effect was as desired. Most of the soldiers abandoned the Animals and pointed their guns at her. "FABA!" Lukas yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"LUKAS, AIISTIA, EVERYONE, RUN!" Faba hollered back. "I'LL HANDLE THIS!" Some Animals did not need to be told twice as they ran for cover. Others, like Aiistia and Lukas, lingered until Faba screamed for them to get the hell away. Faba circled the Palace once more before following her friends. Had the protest been successful? If nothing, she hoped it had raised awareness. But they still had an awfully long way to go.

**And there you have it, my pretties! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! My name is Elle Dottore, and I would like to share with you the most amazing fic! This is a reeeeeally long chapter, but a LOT happens! And, I graduated high school on Sunday, and some of the stuff that happens to Elphie in this chapter happened to me. You'll have to guess what stuff!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 11

**Elphie**

About a week before the senior dance, Elphie decided to get some coffee early in the morning, before Glinda woke up. She thought about seeing if Fiyero, Nessa, or Boq could join her, but sometimes she kind of missed the days when she had no one to feel obligated toward. She still wished that Glinda would stop with the silent treatment (Elphie found it to be worse than their loathing days), but she also knew that Glinda needed time to heal.

When she arrived at the Peach and Kidney, she was happy to see that her favorite barista was on duty: a Chimpanzee named Ryta. Ryta's eyes lit up with she saw Elphie. "Well!" she exclaimed. "Look who's finally resurfaced from all her books! Elphie! How've you been?"

"Great!" Elphie replied. "I'm so happy you're working today!"

"Me too, honey!" Ryta said with a chuckle. "I'm gettin' dat money. Tall Red Eye, I assume?"

"Yep. Ten Ozmas, I assume?"

"Yep!" They both started laughing. This was a customary routine for them; Elphie was such a frequent patron of the Peach and Kidney. Ryta started pouring Elphie's coffee. "So, is it true?"

Elphie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Is what true?"

Ryta smirked. "You and Prince Fiyero! Heard he crushed that little Gilikinese girl's heart, all for you!" She looked amazed, almost envious.

"Yeah." Elphie looked down at the counter. "He's … a sweetie; it's just … that little Gilikinese girl is … kind of my best friend." She handed Ryta the money.

"Oh." Ryta looked crestfallen. "I take it she hasn't been putting sisters before misters, huh?"

"Not really."

"Well, she'll get over it. Here's your coffee." Ryta plopped a mug on the counter. "I put complementary extra red stuff in there, just for you."

Elphie grinned. "Thanks!" She sat down at her usual table and picked up a nearby copy of _The Shiz Daily_. There was an article about an unarmed Animal (a Snake) being shot by the police in Qhyore. That type of thing seemed to be happening a lot lately. Elphie sighed. The sooner she got to the Emerald City, the better. Stuff like this could not continue, but she hadn't the faintest idea how to change it.

"I'd like a grande latte, with a sprinkle of cinnamon, and whipped cream, and chocolate sauce on top. Please." Elphie hid behind her newspaper as she recognized that voice – and that order.

Ryta chuckled. "Okay. That'll be twenty five Ozmas, please. And give me a minute to make it."

"Sure!" Elphie pretended to be engrossed in the final score of a handball match between the Shiz Cubs and the Shale Shallows Monkeys while Ryta made Glinda's drink. She stayed in that holding pattern for what seemed like forever, until …

"Oh, come off it, Elphie!" Glinda snatched the paper from her and sat down at her table. "I could see your hands holding the paper! You're not the type to just blend into the woodwork. There's no concealing you!"

Elphie blushed. "I get it, Glin."

"Anyhoo," Glinda said, taking a deep breath. "I woke up, and you were gone, but I wanted to talk to you, so I checked the library, and then the cafeteria, and then I came here."

"Good … deducing!" Elphie exclaimed, feeling awkward. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Her heart was pounding; she already knew the answer.

Glinda sighed. "Fiyero … what else? Anyway, I've been thinking, and … you two look really cute and really in love, and hey, I didn't really love him to begin with, so … let's be friends again. What do ya say?"

Elphie nodded and grinned. "Sure. I've missed you, Glin."

"Aww! I've missed you too!" Then Glinda turned serious. "Now, the dance. Fiyero's taking you, I presume?"

"If I say yes, does that mean I have to sit through one of your makeovers?"

Glinda threw her a look. "Elphie. It's our last formal dance at Shiz – ever! You have to look pretty!"

"Hmmph. I'll think about it."

But, on the night of the dance, Glinda's pleas wore down Elphie's resistance. Glinda did let her wear a black dress, but she insisted on curling Elphie's hair and applying eye and lip makeup that Elphie secretly found repulsive. "There!" Glinda exclaimed, arranging one last raven curl into place. "Pretty as a painting! Now, I just have to put some blush on, and we'll be ready to go!" Just then, there was a knock on the door. Glinda started jumping up and down. "Answer it, Elphie! It might be Fiyero!"

Elphie rolled her eyes. "Or it might be Rovin." Rovin was one of Fiyero's friends who had agreed to accompany Glinda to the dance.

"Just open the door! I haven't finished my left cheek!"

Elphie opened the door to their room, and found not only both Fiyero and Rovin, but also Boq and Nessa. "Hey, Elphie!" Rovin shouted joyously. "Elphie-rino! How ya doin?"

She scoffed. "And you are already drunk, aren't you? Whatever. Just don't come into the room. Glinda hasn't finished her left cheek."

"Done!" Glinda shrieked, rushing outside to meet them. "Hello, Rovie dearest!"

Fiyero stepped forward. "Hey, Fae."

"Hey," Elphie said, incapable of not smiling. "You look … sharp!" Elphie prided herself in not being a stereotypical girl, but she had to admit: Fiyero was completely studly in his tux.

"And you … are utterly gorgeous. Glindafied, but gorgeous."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're not drunk too, are you?"

He grinned mischievously. "Not yet."

"Fiyero!"

"Don't worry, don't worry. I'm supposed to guide Rovin back to Briscoe Hall anyway. Boq too, for that matter."

"Boq won't get drunk!" Nessa cut in indignantly. "Will you, Boq?"

Boq looked surprised at being addressed. "What? No! I-I mean, maybe. I don't know. I could get drunk if I wanted to!"

"No! It's bad for your liver!"

"I can do what I want! Just because I'm a Munchkin doesn't mean I'm a child!"

"Okay!" Glinda yelled, trying to stop disaster from happening. "Let's go to the dance! It's gonna be fabulotious!" So they went, with Boq and Nessarose moving into a stony silence.

Shiz had rented the Ozdust Ballroom for the senior dance, and Elphie could not help but think back to her first dance at the Ozdust, her first party ever. She remembered how Galinda had set her up, and how everyone had laughed – until Galinda did the unthinkable: breaking away from her little friends to join Elphaba on the dance floor. Well, tonight Elphie would experience no humiliation whatsoever. Glinda was her friend, Fiyero was her date, and the whole class had caught the graduation sentimentality bug anyway.

Fiyero was about to pull Elphie into a dance, when suddenly they heard two voices chorus in unison, "Elphie!"

The green girl turned to see the two most unlikely people rushing up to them. "Pfannee? ShenShen?"

"Hey, Elphie!" Pfannee said with a giggle. "Can you sign my yearbook?"

"Yeah, and mine too?" ShenShen added.

Elphie chuckled in surprise. "Sure! You have to sign my yearbook too."

"Of course!"

They passed their yearbooks around. "You know," Pfannee started. "I really wish I'd gotten to know you better."

"Me too!" ShenShen agreed. "You're so smart! I always wanted to be like that."

Elphie was thinking: _Really? So you skipped most of your classes and made my life a living hell? _But she said, "Well, I always admired both of your styles. So unique!"

"Thanks!" Shenshen said brightly.

"Well, good luck working with the Wizard!" Pfannee chirped. "We'll keep in touch!"

"Definitely!" Elphie said happily. "We'll hang out!" After they were gone, she turned to Fiyero with an extremely un-Elphie-ish smile. "I'm going to miss them!"

Fiyero looked at her skeptically. "Don't you hate them?"

"Yes, with a fiery vengeance!" Elphie kept her joviality as she continued. "They picked on me for three years! Evil bitches."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" A medium paced song started as they stepped onto the dance floor.

"It's got you too," Fiyero said with a grin as they began dancing. "This whole graduation warm fuzziness feeling. It's like the whole senior class has turned into the era of Ozma the Reformist, just without the weird clothes and the hairy armpits."

Elphie scoffed. "Oh, come on! You've got to have at least some feelings about Shiz!"

"Not about _Shiz_. About the people _at _Shiz: you, Glinda, Boq … Trust me, when you get expelled from five universities, you don't really get close to any of them." He pretended to be annoyed as she burst out laughing.

"Right! How could I forget? Mr. Dancing through Life! You've definitely changed."

"Yeah, I have." He took a deep breath. "Look, Fae, I've gotta tell you something …"

"ELPHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They suddenly caught sight of Glinda rushing over towards them, clearly a bit tipsy. "Aww! You and FiFi look adorabubble! But did I see Pfannee and ShenShen over here? Were they bothering you?"

"No, Glinda," Fiyero said matter of factly. "Elphie decided to have a chat with them."

Glinda looked astounded. "Elphie! You told them off?! That's wonderful!"

"Well … she didn't exactly 'tell them off.' She …"

"I signed their yearbooks," Elphie cut in. "And they both signed mine. It was nice." She chuckled a little at Glinda's bewildered expression.

"Oh. So I don't have to beat them up in the girls' bathroom?"

Elphie laughed louder and shook her head. "No. Please don't." Glinda looked a little disappointed.

"Hey, Glindy!" Rovin yelled, stumbling over to them. "Ready to do the Ovvels Shake?"

"Oh, yeah! Woooooooo!" Forgetting Elphie and Fiyero, Glinda bounced over to where some students (including Nessa) were lining up to do some strange dance.

Elphie turned to Fiyero questioningly. "The Ovvels Shake?"

He reddened. "Yeah. It's a dance … that, um, originated in Ovvels. We don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Well, you were about to tell me something." She arched an eyebrow at him.

He grinned mischievously. "It can wait." Everyone else was too busy doing the Ovvels Shake to notice Elphie and Fiyero celebrating their last dance at Shiz in their own way.

The next day was a blur for Elphie. She and Glinda went down to the dining hall to get their caps and gowns, her father showed up, and she had a very awkward lunch with him and Nessa, where Nessa talked the entire time about Boq. Frex, thankfully, ignored Elphie to an extent. She knew he would not be happy about her love life or her career plans, but she also knew that Nessa and Madam Morrible could convince him.

The following morning, Elphie woke up to, "Elphie, Elphie, Elphieeeee! Wake up! It's graduation day!"

Elphie groaned. "Glinda … it's too early … go back to sleep."

"It's 9:00!" Glinda shrieked. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to start getting ready!"

"Ugh," Elphie said, sitting up. "You are going to give me no peace until I get up, aren't you?"

"Nope!" The blonde girl giggled happily, and then suddenly remembered something. "Ooo, Elphie! I forgot to tell you! Madam Morrible came by while you were still sleeping, and guess what?"

"What?"

"You have to guess!"

Elphie sighed. "Glinda, I just woke up. I haven't had any coffee yet. For the love of Lurline, what did Madam Morrible say?!"

"ELPHIE! YOU'RE VALEDICTORIAN! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Glinda bounced in excitement.

"I-I'm what?!" Elphie was shocked. "She's telling me this NOW?! Sweet Oz, I have to write a speech!" She bolted out of bed and rushed to her desk.

"But … our breakfast with the others!"

"Send them my regrets!"

By the time noon rolled around, Elphie had finished writing her speech, both she and Glinda were all ready, and they were lined up outside Shiz's auditorium. Elphie felt someone poke her from the back. She turned around to see Nessa. "Hey, Fabala," she said. "Fiyero is behind me, and he would like me to tell you that you look really beautiful."

Elphie snorted. "Tell him to shut up before Madam Morrible kicks him out of line." Nessa giggled, and Fiyero grinned sheepishly.

The graduating class processed in, and Madam Morrible began speaking. "Congratulotions, Class of 1294," she started. "You all proved more or less adequate. I can even say that 99% of you improved to an extent during your time here at Shiz University, so well done. Today marks the start of your lives as adult citizens of Oz, and I, as headshiztress, can only hope that Shiz has prepared you well for that challenge …"

Elphie rolled her eyes and turned towards Nessa. "Kill me now."

Nessa smirked. "I know. I've got to go to the bathroom."

"Do you want me to take you?" She prayed to no one in particular that Nessa would say yes.

"No, that's alright. Morrible would probably kill us." Elphie had to reluctantly admit that Nessa was right about that.

"… But I won't take up your time anymore, because our esteemed valedictorian is to speak next. Let me introduce the best student in the class of 1294, and the best student Shiz has seen in many years, Miss Elphaba Thropp!"

Elphie flushed, and there was some polite applause as she took to the stage. As she climbed the steps, she saw Fiyero mouth to her, _You rock. _She met Madam Morrible at the podium.

"Congratulotions, dearie!" she told the green girl quietly. "You have something ready?"

Elphie nodded.

"Wonderful! Take it away!" Elphie felt a chill as her teacher breezed by her to sit with the rest of the faculty.

"Good morning, Class of 1294!" Elphie began.

"WOOOOOOOOO! GO ELPHIE!" She grinned as she saw Glinda in the back row of the graduating class, waving her arms in excitement.

Elphie couldn't resist chuckling. "Hi Glinda. Anyway, today is a day in which we could lose ourselves in the triumph of what we each have accomplished. But we must not forget what it took to get us to this day. It took hours of textmarking books for Doctor Lenx's class, or writing 4000-word essays for Doctor Nikidik's class. We functioned not as individual students, but as a tight knit class. I remember when we were sophisters, and I was studying alone in the library when Fiyero Tigulaar came up to me, out of breath, and he said, 'I've been working on this calculus problem, and I need your help.' Now, this is the first time that I can recall Fiyero ever trying to learn anything …"

She looked directly at him and grinned, and everyone laughed genuinely.

"… But he _was _trying now, and he was brave enough to ask for help. It's not as easy as one might think. When I first started here, I thought I could go it alone, but then I met Glinda Upland."

At the mention of her name, Glinda perked up happily and sat forward.

"As accidental roommates, thrust together when we were freshers, we weren't exactly the best of friends at first. In fact, I do believe we hated each other. But Glinda showed me that first impressions can be wrong, even negative ones. Someone might seem dumb, or shallow, or evil, but sometimes when you get to know them, they're really not what you thought they were, and ta da, you've actually made a friend. With this knowledge, I can go out of these halls and into my adult life, and be open to any situation. So, thank you Shiz, thank you Madam Morrible, my sister Nessarose, my best friend Glinda, Yero, Boq, all my friends, you all are my safety net. So just, yeah, thanks."

Everyone burst into applause. Fiyero was punching the air and cheering her name, Nessa was smiling widely, and Glinda was crying into Yweno Utmack's shoulder. Elphie smiled a little at his uncomfortable expression. She had nailed it. And, because everyone still had "graduation warm fuzziness feelings," as Fiyero called them, everyone was genuinely cheering for the girl who had once been called the Resident Artichoke, the Green Menace. To Elphie, it was the best feeling in the world.

Then came the exhaustifying degree distribution. Madam Morrible called everyone's name in a monotonous tone. "Cattery Aaliyas, Linguification."

Elphie mused about how happy she was that she wasn't first.

"… Densloth Cebko, Mathematics."

Fiyero whispered to her, "Math. What a snore!" She covered her mouth to hide her snigger. Nessa glared at both of them.

"… Oonid Eastain, Natural Sciences."

_Bored now. _

"… Elphaba Gester, Agriculture."

Elphie sat up straight. _What?!_ There was another Elphaba in their graduating class?! She exchanged surprised looks with Fiyero and Nessa. It _was _a common Munchkinlander name, and the girl who walked up to receive her degree was definitely a Munchkin. "She's not green," Fiyero muttered.

Elphie glared at him. "That's the absolute worst possible thing you could've said!"

"Be quiet, you two!" Nessa hissed.

"… Thorus Isston, Law."

Elphie realized she had to use the bathroom too.

"… Boq Riddle, Agriculture."

Elphie, Fiyero, and Nessa sent up a cheer as Boq nervously walked onstage, with Nessa screaming, "THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Elphie and Fiyero exchanged a look.

"… Rovin Statmeier, Business."

A shriek erupted from the back row. Glinda. Of course. Rovin did a little dance before he accepted his degree. Everyone laughed. Nessa left to go to the backstage ramp. Almost there …

"… Elphaba Thropp, Sorcery!" Madam Morrible looked overjoyed to be calling up her best student. Elphie climbed the stairs, took the stage again, grabbed her degree, shook Madam Morrible's hand, turned to the audience … to find them on their feet. It was a standing ovation. Sweet Oz, they were giving her a standing ovation! The boys who had called her names, the girls who had been nasty to her. She guessed her valedictorian speech was truer than ever.

After Glinda and Yweno had received their degrees, in Sorcery and History respectively, they all recessed out. It took awhile for the Charmed Circle to find each other, but once they did, Glinda hugged Elphie and shrieked, "Oh my Oz, Elphie! Your speech was AMAZIFYING!"

Elphie chuckled. "Thanks, Glin. I've been working on it for weeks."

Suddenly, they heard two familiar voices. "I understand your concern for your younger daughter, Governor Thropp, but _you _must understand that Miss Elphaba is the only person in Oz who can help our Wizard!"

"I'm sorry, Madam, but Elphaba is my daughter and she can be wherever I want her to be!"

"I'll handle this," Nessa said, wheeling over to her father and Madam Morrible. "Father, I want Fabala to go to the Emerald City and work with the Wizard. I'm proud of her, and you should be too. Boq will take care of me."

"Well!" Madam Morrible exclaimed. "That settles it! Good day, Governor Thropp." She breezed away, leaving Frex speechless.

"Your sister is awesome!" Fiyero declared to Elphie.

"Yeah," Elphie said with a laugh. "She's got Father wrapped around her little finger. That's how I was able to get all the books I wanted when I was younger." She chuckled. "Now, Yero my hero, you had something to tell me at the dance. What was it?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well … it's … um …"

"If it's a proposal, the answer is not yet." She looked at him knowingly.

Fiyero was shocked. "No, no! It's not that! Not that I wouldn't like to … sometime. No, the thing is – the Scrow have declared war on the Arjikis, and … I have to go fight with them."

**I know, I know. Horrible cliffie. Don't kill me! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Faba **

Faba was making breakfast when Lukas came into their hut with the newspaper. "Hey there, Faba," he said, slamming the door behind him. "What's for breakfast?"

She shot him a look. "What's always for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled. "Grits, what a delight!"

Faba sighed. "At least I break the stereotype for being a good cook. What's in the paper there?"

"Nothing on the release of Aiistia and the others."

"That's nice, now what _is _in the paper?" Faba laid out two bowls and two spoons and started serving the grits.

Lukas sat down, not looking forward to what he was about to say. "You know the Scrow and the Arjikis? Two Vinkun tribes around these parts? Well, they're now at war."

"With each other?"

"Yeah." Lukas gulped down some grits before continuing. "Says here that your rise to power freaked them out for a little bit, but now they're over it. The Arjikis beat the Scrow a couple years ago, like twenty, and now the Scrow want revenge."

A horrible thought occurred to Faba. "Fiyero …"

"What now?"

"Um, nothing." Faba was flustered. "It's just … one of my old school friends, Fiyero Tigulaar, he's the Prince of the Arjikis. Is there anything in there about him?"

Lukas scanned through the article once more. "Not that I can see. Isn't he in the EC with that blonde chick, Glinda?"

"One would hope …" Suddenly, Faba's stomach staged a protest against the arrival of grits into its midst. She stopped eating. It was impossible to ignore.

"Um, Faba?" Lukas was concerned. "Pardon the pun, but you look a little …"

"Green?" She chuckled nervously. "I'm alright, Luk, I just have to …" Without warning, Faba bolted out of her chair and rushed outside to the outhouse that she had built herself. She barely had time to get in there, close the door, pull her hair back, and lean over before she lost her breakfast. Ugh. She hated being sick. But she wasn't sick, and she knew it. She was late now by two weeks. "Impossible," Faba muttered to herself. A Bear and a human …

After the botched riot, Faba had found Lukas hiding out in one of the few Animal bars in the Emerald City. He told her that Aiistia had ordered everyone to take care of themselves, and Lukas had done just that. The two then thought it best to go back to the Vinkus in the hopes that Aiistia would send word. Using Lukas' strength and Faba's magic, they had built a hut for themselves. The Animals that they rescued repaid them with furniture, and pretty soon, they had a cozy home. That was when they started to get intimate. Intercourse for Faba and Lukas was not very conventional, but it still brought penetration for Faba and pleasure for both of them. And now look where it had gotten her.

No! She couldn't be a mother! The job of Wicked Witch didn't exactly offer maternity leave or benefits. Her child would be Public Enemy Number Two from birth, and he or she would be hunted as well. To think of the Gale Force going after a tiny infant … or a Cub. Sweet Oz, that was another thing! This kid was a hybrid, Faba realized. Half human, half Bear. Lurline knows what he or she would look like. _It's going to be a freak of nature,_ Faba thought bitterly, sitting on the outhouse floor. _Just like its mother. _What was she going to do?!

"Faba?" Lukas called from outside. "Are you alright in there?"

It took a moment for Faba's mouth to start cooperating again. "I-I'm f-fine," she said, struggling to stand up. "Just a l-little sick, is all." She stumbled outside.

Lukas gasped. "Baby, you look awful! Here, let's get you to bed." He lifted her up into his strong arms. "I'll go get Doctor Kellu." Doctor Kellu was a Jaguar whom they had saved from a circus. To express his gratitution, he had agreed to be their practitioner free of charge.

Faba groaned in protest. "No, Lu, I'm fine!"

"'I'm fine, Lukas!'" he mocked as they entered their bedroom. "'My stomach is bursting into flames, but I'm fine!' Not buying it, darling." He set her down on their bed. "There. Get under the covers and keep warm. I'll go see if the good doc is available." He kissed Faba's cheek, and then left the room before she could argue with him any further.

Doctor Kellu couldn't see her! He was a doctor; he would immediately know! Lukas, she knew, would then become overwrought with paternal desire and would refuse to let the child go. She was contemplating the thought of getting the Grimmerie when Lukas returned … with Doctor Kellu. "So, Faba," the doctor began. "Lukas tells me you have a stomachache."

"I'm _fine_," Faba said icily. "But if you must examine me, I insist on a private examination. Lukas, that means you have to leave."

To her surprise, Lukas put his paws up in mock defeat. "Alright, alright! I'll go tend our garden! I know when I'm not wanted!"

"Love you!" she called after him.

"So, Faba," Doctor Kellu began again, immediately making her smile melt. "What do you think caused this stomachache? Have you been eating right? Did you go flying this morning?"

Faba shook her head, afraid that speaking would make him find out sooner.

He took her temperature. "No fever," he said pensively. "Faba, may I ask a personal question?"

Normally, she would have had a perfect sarcastic retort about him being a doctor, but in her current state, all she could say was, "Sure."

"When did you last menstruate?" Her stomach started doing summersaults, this time not related to morning sickness.

"I-I'm two weeks late," she admitted.

Doctor Kellu remained calm. "Ah. So you know. Does Lukas know?"

"No. Doctor Kellu, can you get rid of it?"

"Faba, it's a child. It's not so easily 'gotten rid of.'" He shifted nervously as Faba looked at him intensely. "I don't do abortions, I'm afraid. I'm not morally opposed to then; I just don't do them. The only doctors that do probably wouldn't be keen to give one to the Wicked Witch of the West."

She looked down at her knees. "I know."

"How do you wish to proceed?"

"I don't know!" Faba said desperately. "Lukas will want to have the kid, but I can't bring a child like that into this world! Neither I nor Oz could give it anything!"

"It would be a high risk pregnancy," Doctor Kellu admitted. "Inter-species mating almost never goes well. There is a good chance of complications at birth, genetic disorders …"

"Being slaughtered by the Gale Force."

He smiled sadly. "That too."

"Doctor Kellu, tell Lukas I just have a stomach virus," Faba said, sitting up. "As long as I'm pregnant, I'll visit you often, but I don't intend to be pregnant for long."

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Like you said, I'm the Wicked Witch of the West. I'll find a way."

That night, after Lukas was asleep, Faba peeled through the Grimmerie hopelessly, in search of a spell. _If I want to tame a dragon or create a thunderstorm, I've got the goods right here. But to end a pregnancy … _Suddenly, something caught her eye. "To Expedite Birth." She eagerly read over the spell and saw that it was doable. Perfect! She could end this whole thing tomorrow! But then, she saw a footnote. "Unborn child must be at least three months of age for charm to work."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! It's me, Elle. It's meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sorry, I'm in a weird mood right now. So, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is: I've got a definite plan worked out in my head for the Faba part of this story. The bad news is: I don't really have a plan for the Elphie part. But hopefully, that'll get worked out. **

**Warning: This chapter has some strong language in it, but this is Elphie's WTF moment, so yeah. **

**Also, shameless plug: Go check out my new story that I'll be alternating with this one. It's called Monkey Business, and it's about Chistery! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not Wicked. Not If/Then. **

Chapter 13

**Elphie **

Oh, great. Another phone call. "HELLO, THIS IS ELPHABA THROPP, GRAND VIZIER. HOW MAY I ASSIST YOU?"

The voice on the other end was just the opposite of hers: timid and unsure. "Hello, Madam Vizier. My name is, um, Tyana Bfeeson. I-I live in Munchkinland, well, of course I live in Munchkinland, and … um … I was just wondering when His Ozness is going to help with our water shortage. Do you know?"

Elphie sighed; she got questions like this all the time. "I'LL LET HIS OZNESS KNOW OF YOUR CONCERNS. HE IS WORKING ON IT, I PROMISE." Ugh. She hated Oscar's wretched telephone. If only she didn't have to lie …

"Th-thank you, Madam Vizier."

"YOU'RE WELCOME. HAVE A NICE DAY!" She slammed the phone down. "And don't ever call again." Elphie looked at the clock. 3:30, she might as well close up shop. She packed her bag and went to the throne room through the exclusive back entrance so she wouldn't have to deal with Oscar's ridiculous head machine. She knocked once.

"Entrez!" Oscar said jovially in that strange French language from his world.

"Hey, Oscar," Elphie breathed, coming in. "I'm heading out for the day. See you on Monday."

He grinned. "Alright. See ya!"

She turned to leave, but then a thought struck her. "I keep getting calls about the draught in Munchkinland. We should really do something about that."

"Madam Morrible is working on a spell to fix it, don't fret. In the meantime, we could try relocating some Animals onto the farms to give the Munchkins some cheap labor."

"No!" Elphie blushed, remembering herself. "I-I mean, I'll think about it. Good night, Oscar."

"Elphie?" She turned back once more. "About the public park. I have the plans for you to review and assess for building time. Here." Oscar handed her a manila envelope. "I'd like your assessment by Monday."

"Of course," she replied, stuffing the envelope into her already overflowing bag. "I'll see you then." She finally closed her bag with a grunt.

"Until then. And Elphie?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't yell into the telephone. The speaker provides enough amplification for the other person to hear you. _I _could hear you all the way from down here!" He gave her a fatherly smile. She grinned back despite herself.

"Sorry. I'll try to be quieter. It's just … your telephone is very strange."

He winked. "Strange but wonderful! Right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bye, Oscar." She had a smile on her face for a while after she departed the Palace.

Elphie had conflicting feelings about Oscar Diggs, the supposed Wonderful Wizard of Oz. True, he had tricked her horribly when they first met, but now that she was working for him, he was nothing but kind to her. He was the loving father she never had; he treated her like her own father treated Nessa. She guessed that this was why she could see past the injustices that he was inflicting on the Animals. She wasn't proud of that, and Lukas had told her just the previous week over coffee, "You can't run from this, Elphie. You may be a hotshot government official now, but I'm still your friend. Right? And what about the Monkey who just brewed our coffee? Or the Boar who works in your apartment building? There ain't no 'I' in Oz, pretty Emerald. We're all in this together. We all connect." In her heart, she knew he was right.

Elphie entered her apartment on the west side of the city, threw down her bag, yanked the bobby pins out of her hair, and collapsed on the sofa. _TLIF, _she thought. _Thank Lurline it's Friday. _She contemplated going over to see Glinda, but then she remembered that Glinda had a date. With a lawyer named Milla. Glinda's coming out had been a shock to the whole nation since she was a public figure, but it _had _progressed gay rights in Oz. Same sex marriage was now legal in Gilikin. If only the same were true for Animal rights …

There was a knock on her apartment door. _Ugh. Do I have to answer that? _But, Elphie forced herself to stand up and walk to the door. When she opened it, she was a little surprised to see Boq. "Well, look who it is!" she exclaimed happily. "I haven't seen you since graduation! Come in! How've you been? How's my sister?"

His formal answer surprised her more than his initial appearance had. "Madam Governor would like me to give you this letter concerning the draught to give to His Ozness."

Bewildered, Elphie took the letter. "Why, Boq, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Madam Vizier. Have a nice day." He turned to leave, but she ran after him.

"Boq, wait!" Elphie grabbed his arm. "I know what this is about. I know how it feels to not have someone love you back."

"No, you don't," he snapped. "You have your little soldier boy. He loves you to shreds!"

She started to get angry. "My 'little soldier boy' hasn't contacted me in over two months! He used to write every day! So, he's either forgotten about me, or he's …" What happened next was unexplainable to Elphie. But before she could stop herself, she leaned down and kissed Boq. And she felt him kiss her back. The urge came completely out of nowhere, and the whole time, all she could think was, _What the fuck?! _

"Wow," Boq said after they broke apart. "I didn't know you felt that way, Elphie."

"I don't. I-I mean, I'm sorry." Then she realized she had a much more serious problem. "Oh, sweet Oz, Nessa! Shit, what did I just do?!"

"Nessarose and I aren't together anymore," Boq said curtly. "And I didn't think you were the type to go around kissing men for no reason." He left before she could say anything else.

Desperate, Elphie called Lukas, this time trying to be quieter on the phone. She needed someone to vent to, about Boq, about the plans for the park … There were segregated bathrooms! What was the purpose of that?! And why had she kissed Boq, of all people? Maybe she was so deprived of love that she sprung at any chance she got. Oz, was she really that desperate? While she waited for Lukas, she fixed herself a drink.

"Are you okay?" Lukas asked when he arrived. "You seemed kind of tense on the phone. What's up?"

"Quickified Notes version?" Elphie asked rhetorically. "I'm exhausted, the plans for the so called public park have segregated bathrooms, Fiyero could be dead, and … I just kissed Boq."

"Oh. Did … Boq … like the fact that you kissed him?"

"No! He's still gaga over Glinda! And _I _didn't even like that fact that I kissed him! I have no idea why I kissed him!"

Lukas was thoughtful. "Well, maybe this ties into your being worried for Fiyero. You can't kiss him, so you transfer that urge onto any available man."

"Oh, great. I miss Fiyero so I'm gonna start randomly kissing people." She unfolded the plan to show him. "But look at this. There's the men's bathroom, and there's the women's bathroom right next to it, and then waaaaay over here … is the bathroom for Animals. Not even split up into genders."

"Yeah, that's bullshit," Lukas agreed. "Hey, you know the Resistance staged a protest awhile back?"

Elphie nodded.

"Why didn't you come and back us up? You could've helped us! And we could've helped you."

She sighed guiltily. "I know. But after my little … outburst when I first met Oscar, I have to stay on his good side now."

"I know. And hey," Lukas said as he turned to leave, "if you're missing Fiyero, know that I really do love you, and would be willing to give you a shoulder to cry on."

The door closed loudly behind him, and Elphie could not resist uttering aloud, "What the fuck?!"

**There it is! The WTF chapter! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Cheers, **

**Elle Dottore **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Faba **

Those were the slowest three months of Faba's life. True, she was busy; she stopped the war between the Arjikis and the Scrow by merely living up to her reputation, and she helped Lukas start a produce business. They had decided to begin selling the crops in their garden, and Faba had found spells in the Grimmerie to speed growth. From Lukas' standpoint, life was going well for the couple. Yes, Faba _was _acting a little strange, but she was Faba after all. Her little trips out were probably just rescue missions that she didn't want him involved in. But still, in the back of his mind, he suspected …

Faba went to see Doctor Kellu once a week, just to make sure that nature hadn't already taken care of things for her. She hoped desperately for a miscarriage, but the little brat was intent on sticking around to invade her body. Doctor Kellu wasn't so sure about magically facilitated abortions, but he knew that Faba was a very powerful witch who rarely changed her mind once it was made up. He just hoped he wouldn't be blamed when (or if) Lukas found out.

The day of the abortion was a stormy day in the Vinkus. The Vinkus was infamous for its all day thunderstorm extravaganzas. "Nasty day out there," Lukas remarked as they ate breakfast. "I should go to the river and make sure the Beavers are okay. Wanna come?"

"I better not," Faba said with a sigh. "As we have recently found out, water can melt me, and I'd prefer to keep that a known fact."

He smiled knowingly. "Good thinking. I should be home by noon."

Noon! That was her deadline. She kissed Lukas goodbye, and then rushed into their bedroom to get the Grimmerie. She checked the time. It was 8:30. Three and a half hours. Sweet Lurline. She went into their bathing room, which only had a bathtub, and sat down on the floor with the Grimmerie. She flipped to the only marked page in the book, and read over the spell one last time to memorize it. _Natum praetempistum avi clenx. Natum praetempistum avi clenx. _Not too complicated. She drew a bath and undressed as the tub filled up. Hopefully water would make this whole thing less painful.

Faba stopped the water and stepped into the bathtub. She moaned with pleasure, allowing herself to enjoy the warm water for just a little bit. Then, nervously, she started chanting. "N-natum praetempistum avi clenx. Natum praetempistum avi clenx. Natum praetempistum avi – sweet Oz!" A pain shot through her abdomen, worse than the arm she had once broken, worse than any cramps she had ever experienced. She didn't know if it was necessary for the spell, but she kept chanting to keep from screaming. "Natum … praetempistum … avi clenx …"

Her mind raced wildly as she tried to distract herself. She thought of herself and Nessa as children, playing with Nessa's dolls and building snowmen. Every night when there was a storm, Nessa would cry out, and Faba would have to comfort her younger sister. She thought of high school, when it was her and Lukas against the world. She remembered the day when some boys were calling them freaks, and Lukas had said, "Oh yeah? What if Faba here turns you all into Toads?! Then you'd see about being green and about being an Animal! And I'd whup your sorry Toad asses from now until Sunday!" The boys, all cowards at heart, had proceeded to run away in terror.

Faba gave a little scream as she felt her body make way for the baby. Or Cub. Or whatever the hell it was. She thought of Glinda, how much they had hated each other at first, how their unlikely friendship had formed. She thought of the makeover Glinda had given her after Fiyero's party. Glinda had put a pink flower into Faba's hair and exclaimed cheerfully, "Pink goes good with green!" It certainly did. Her mind moved to Fiyero, that strange day in history class with the Lion cub. Her feelings for Fiyero were … baffling, and couldn't happen, because anyway she was with Lu-

One last contraction, and the pain ceased, leaving only aching all over. She lay in the bathtub, panting, for a while, before she forced herself to look down. What she had produced looked like neither Bear nor human, but just an undifferentiated blob of organic flesh. Trembling, she got to her feet, trying to avoid stepping on the thing, and got out of the tub. She dried off and dressed herself again, feeling exhausted.

By the time Lukas returned, the body was disposed of through a simple dissolving spell, and Faba was making lunch. "The Beavers are alright," he reported. "Faba! You look wiped! What happened?"

"I went flying," she lied quickly. "I wanted a little exercise. I'm gonna take a nap after lunch."

Lukas looked at her strangely. "Okay …"

A few days later, Faba was outside in the garden, harvesting peas when Lukas came out, looking suspicious. "Yes, Lukas?"

"Um, Faba?"

"Yes?"

"I was in the bathing room just now, getting ready to take a bath, you know?"

"Sure …" At this point, playing dumb was her only option.

"Why is your big spellbook in there?" Crap! She had gotten rid of everything except the Grimmerie! Why hadn't she come up with an explanation?

Faba laughed nervously. "Well … you know … a little bathtime reading."

"Bathtime reading. Uh-huh." He nodded skeptically. "You left it open to a page. You wrote a date on this page, a date that was only a couple of days ago."

_Gulp. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Elphie **

The next morning, Elphie was having a quiet breakfast when she heard someone pounding on her door. "ELPHIE! IT'S MEEEEE! WANNA HANG OUT?" Elphie chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm and went to open the door.

"Coming, Glin!" The door opened, and Glinda launched herself at Elphie, making the latter have to catch her breath. "Hi, Glinda. Glad you're in such a good mood."

"Oh yes!" Glinda exclaimed, grabbing one of Elphie's bagels and munching on it. "Milla and I … are going to be married! Eeee!"

Elphie raised an eyebrow; she had heard something like this before. "She's asked you already?"

"Nooo … I asked her."

"And, judging by your demeanor and your earlier statement, she said yes?"

Glinda squealed so loud, Elphie was sure that the entire apartment building heard her. "YES! Oh, Elphie! It's going to be fantastical! We're having the ceremony in the Upper Uplands at Momsie and Popsie's house since it's not legal yet here in the EC, and the Faded Rubies are going to be playing music, and everything's going to be decorated in PINK, and Elphie, you'll be my maid of honor, and …" The blonde stopped to breathe.

"That sounds wonderful, Glin," Elphie said with a laugh. "Congratulotions."

"Thank you! Now c'mon! Let's go!" Glinda seized Elphie's arm and started dragging her out of her own apartment.

"Glinda! What in Oz are you doing?" Elphie had to grab onto the doorframe to keep from falling on her face right in the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping, of course! We need to get you a fancy dress!"

Elphie rolled her eyes. "I have a fancy dress. It's perfectly nice."

"Yes, but Elphie, it's black! Weddings are supposed to be bright and cheerful. Especially my wedding!"

"Lurline knows …" Elphie sighed. "Alright. Let's get this over with. You know, Glinda, you're lucky I love you so much."

Glinda giggled. "I know!"

Near Elphie's apartment building was a lightrail station. The lightrail provided the most direct route to the center of the Emerald City, where all of Glinda's favorite boutiques were. On their way to the lightrail station, Elphie told Glinda about the previous night with Boq and Lukas. Glinda, of course, was a bit horrified. "You kissed Biq?! But what about Fiyero?!"

Elphie got defensive. "I didn't WANT to kiss him! And his name is Boq, Glinda, for the love of Oz."

"But … but he and Nessa were perfect for each other!" Glinda protested.

"No, they weren't," Elphie said calmly. "You set them up, remember? You, of all people, should know that Boq was only ever with my sister for pity."

Glinda sighed. "I know. But still! Fiyero broke my heart for you, and then you go and find someone else?! While he still thinks you're together?!"

"Glinda, you're a lesbian. You told me yourself that you never had any deep feelings for Fiyero." Elphie looked at her friend knowingly as they boarded the lightrail.

"I know." Glinda slumped down into a seat. But, a few minutes later, she perked up again. "Ooo, Elphie! Look! But don't look! There's Boq!" For once, she managed to squeal quietly.

Dutifully, Elphie looked. "Oh yeah. Sure enough."

"You should go talk to him!" Glinda's better judgment had decided to take a hike, and now her only thought was to play matchmaker.

"Glinda, I'm not sure that's a good idea …"

The blonde girl sat up straighter in her seat. "Of course it is! You see, Elphie, you and Lukas think you kissed Boq simply because you're lonely, but I think the universe had a very important message for you."

"You know I don't believe in that stuff."

"But I do! It's a sign!"

"No!" Elphie exclaimed, irritated. "No one believes that anymore!"

Glinda arched her eyebrow, imitating her friend. "Is that so, O Wise Madam Vizier?" She turned to the man on the other side of her. "Sir, have you read your signs today?"

"Sure!" he replied. "Just today, a pigeon shit right on my head! Look, it's still in my hair." He bent his head down to show the girls, who both recoiled in disgust.

"Are you sure it wasn't a Pigeon?" Elphie asked him.

He scoffed. "Of course! What Pigeon would have the lack of common sense to do that?!"

Glinda turned to the woman across from her. "What about you, miss? Any messages from the universe?"

"Well," she started. "This morning, I was making toast, and I saw the Fairy Queen Lurline's face in the bread! It was so splendified! Her actual face!"

Glinda cheered with the lady, while Elphie just mumbled, "Tish tosh."

"Hey!" a young man called from the other side of the car. "We're talking signs? I just found a sandwich right here on the floor!" He then proceeded to pick it up and eat it.

"That's a sign alright!" Elphie yelled back at him. "A sign that you'll soon be having indigestion or possibly food poisoning!"

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda said with a sigh. "Stop being so skeptical!"

"Oh, would you look at that!" Elphie said happily. "It's our stop! Oh well, guess I can't talk to Boq after all. Let's go." And in a strange turn of events, it was Elphie who was dragging Glinda towards all the shops and boutiques that lay waiting for them.

Shopping was exhausting for Elphie. Shopping was always exhausting for Elphie. It was always with Glinda, who forced her to try on countless outfits that Elphie wouldn't be caught dead in, and people often gave her looks, like she shouldn't be showing her face in such a sophisticated establishment. On this particular day, it was a job to convince Glinda that since she was the maid of honor, she should be wearing something different from the bridesmaids, in other words, not pink. Glinda finally begrudgingly conceded, saying, "Alright, I get it. Pink's not your color. We'll try something in teal!" In the end, Elphie got a nice, turquoise dress that she could actually tolerate. Another blissful Saturday in the Emerald City.

On Monday, she resolved to have a serious talk with Oscar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! I know some people have been long awaiting this chapter! **

**Dog Lover 645, the WWotE scene is also in this chappie; I tried my best to do it justice because I know you're a big Nessa fan. ;)**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 16

**Faba **

"Just a couple days ago, huh?" Faba asked nervously. "That's … very interesting, Lukas. I …"

"Cut the crap, Faba," Lukas snapped. "I'm going to ask you something very, very important, and you need to be completely honest with me. Where have you been going off to these three months?"

She spoke hollowly. "Doctor Kellu."

"Doctor Kellu. I see. Feel like telling me why you were seeing Doctor Kellu?" He gave her a glare that chilled her to the bone.

Still in the mode of obscuring the truth, Faba said, "I-It wasn't anything like … we weren't seeing each other in the sense that …"

"I know it wasn't that!" Lukas calmed. "Faba, are you pregnant?"

"Was," she said drily. "I thought you'd figured that part out by now."

Lukas stayed frighteningly calm. "So that spell was an abortion spell?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

Faba picked up her pile of crops and made her way towards the house. "Look, you really didn't need to know about it. We couldn't raise a child the way we are now!"

"You could've at least told me!" Lukas exclaimed as they entered the house. "You could've convinced me into this whole abortion thing, and we could've gone through it together. 'Cause that's what couples do: they go through things together. Sort of the point of being a couple."

"Yeah, well I'm not used to that," Faba said. "My whole life has been about going it alone. I didn't want you to mourn it."

"Faba, for Oz's sake!" Lukas threw up his paws. "I'm here so you don't have to go it alone! When did you know?"

She swallowed. "The morning I vomited."

Lukas nodded in recognition. "And you and Doctor Kellu had that private conversation. I should've known something was going on. But, I said to myself, 'No! Faba's as honest as the night is long! She's fighting the Wizard, of all people! She would surely tell me if something was up!' Looks like I made a serious mistake. You're no better than our lying leader." His voice was as cold as ice.

Faba tried not to cry. "L-Lukas, you don't mean that."

"Don't I? I trusted you, Elphaba." She flinched. He never used her full name, never! "And now you're crying like I'm the one who stabbed you in the back?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Fucking unbelievable. This is all so fucking unbelievable!" He slammed the table with his paw, and Faba grew a little bit frightened. She had never seen him this angry.

"Luk …" Faba started, trying to compose herself. She hated to cry. "It wasn't really your decision, in my opinion."

"It wasn't your decision either! It was OUR decision. As in, US, as a couple." What he said next was something he would regret for the rest of his days. "You know, you really are wicked."

That flipped a switch inside Faba. "You did NOT just say that! I'm getting my things." She stood up and retreated to the bedroom.

"Yes, go!" Lukas called after her. "I need someone I can actually trust! And you know what else, Wicked Bitch of the West?! I hope the Gale Force catches you! Don't expect any protection from me!"

It didn't take Faba long to pack some clothes and the Grimmerie into her satchel. She rushed past him, opened the door, and grabbed her broomstick. "Goodbye, Lukas," she said. "I'm really surprised at you. Maybe once you cool down, you'll be able to remember the good times we shared. But until then, Ozspeed." She mounted her broom, and kicked off the ground with a great force.

So Faba was alone. Again. She couldn't believe Lukas! This was so unlike him! He had always been a feminist, always respectful of a woman who wanted to take charge. The "wicked" remark had been the breaking point, though. How could he call her that?! She could take it from the rest of Oz, but she couldn't take it from him. But now Faba realized that she had an even bigger problem: she had nowhere to go. Glinda and Fiyero were in the Emerald City, a place of death for Faba. She now had no home. Home! Yes! That was it! Her father was the governor of Munchkinland; he would surely help her, with a little persuasion from Nessa.

It took her about five days to fly from their secluded hut in the western Vinkus (now just Lukas' secluded hut in the western Vinkus) to Colwin Grounds in Munchkinland. She arrived around lunchtime, so she was able to sneak down the chimney like Lurline and Preenela were supposed to do on Lurlinemus Eve, and enter Nessa's room without notice. She hid herself in her sister's wardrobe, and wedged herself in between Nessa's many articles of clothes.

Presently, she heard the door open and footsteps coming into the room, along with a familiar rolling of wheels. "Will there be anything else, Madam?" Boq. What was he doing here?

"I've asked you to call me Nessarose, remember?"

"Yes, Madam." Faba heard Boq leave the room.

"Boq!" Faba felt a pang of empathy for her sister. Boq was being just as cold as Lukas. But why?

"Well, it seems the beautiful just get more beautiful, while the green just get greener," Faba said from inside the closet. Nessa shrieked, and Faba regretted her theatrics. She stepped out of the wardrobe. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people."

"Elphaba!" Nessa snapped. "What the HELL are you doing here? Where have you been? You destroyed all of us when you didn't come back from the Emerald City!"

"I'm sorry," Faba said again. "I've been trying to help the Animals. I've been living with Lukas Valentinis. Do you remember him? We went to high school together. But, now we've … decided to go our separate ways, so … I never thought I'd say this, but … I need Father's help."

"That's impossible."

Faba knelt down next to Nessa's chair. "No, it isn't, not if you ask him …"

"Father's dead."

The news hit Faba so bluntly that all she could manage was, "What?"

"He's dead. I'm the governor now." Nessa scoffed coldly at her elder sister's shocked expression. "Well, what did you expect after what you'd done? He died of shame, embarrassed to death."

"Good," Faba said quietly. "It's better."

Nessa gasped. "That's a wicked thing to say!" There was that word again, first used against her by her former teacher, then the people of Oz, then by her now former boyfriend, and now her own sister.

But for now, she chose to ignore it. "No, it's true. Because now it's just us. Together, we can …"

"Elphaba, shut up!" Shocked, Faba fell silent. "First off, I can't harbor a fugitive; I'm an unelected official! And why would I want to help you, of all people?! You fly around Oz doing … things with Lukas Valentinis, and trying to rescue Animals you've never even met, but it never even once has occurred to you to use your powers to rescue me. I depended on you, and you went and let me down. At least this hideous wheelchair stayed with me."

"Nessa, look. There isn't a spell for everything. The power is mysterious! It's not like conjuring up a pair of …" Suddenly, a thought occurred to Faba. "Wait." She knelt down and opened the Grimmerie. If there was a spell to end a pregnancy, then surely there was something … And then she found it.

Nessa panicked when Faba started chanting. "Stop! What are you doing?!" Nessa screamed, and Faba immediately stopped chanting. "My shoes! They feel like they're on fire! What have you done to my shoes?!"

"Nessa …" Faba said cautiously. "Why don't you try to stand?"

The younger sister looked at Faba like she was crazy. But then, she pushed off her chair carefully, and she was on her feet, albeit unsteadily. Nessa grinned with delight, and then promptly fell over. Faba started to move to assist her. "No, don't help me!" Reluctantly, Faba moved back as Nessa stood up once more. She walked towards her elder sister, each step becoming more sure.

Faba was ecstatic. "Oh, Nessa! Look at you! You're …" She was at a loss for words. Finally, her powers had caused something good to happen, no father getting angry, no lover rejecting her. Finally.

"Boq!" Nessa called happily. "Boq!" She hid behind the wardrobe to surprise him. But Faba's happiness immediately turned to panic.

"No! No one can know I'm here!" But it was too late. Boq rushed into the room.

"What is it, Madam Governor?" Boq asked. But then he caught sight of Faba. "You!"

Faba approached him cautiously like a wild animal. "Boq, it's just me, Elphaba."

"You're lying!" Boq exploded. "That's all you ever do! You and your sister! She's just as wicked as you are!"

Faba's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my life! What's left of it, anyway. Ever since she took power, she's been stripping the Munchkins of our rights! I'm not allowed to leave Munchkinland, none of us are."

"That was just so you could be with me," Nessa said, emerging from her hiding place. "But, look! None of that matters anymore."

"Oh, Nessa!" Boq was overjoyed, but Faba feared it was for the wrong reasons. "This changes everything!"

"I know!"

"Yeah, so since you don't really need me anymore, I was wondering if I could leave here tonight."

Nessa grew worried. "Leave?"

"Well, there's this ball in the Emerald City for Glinda and Fiyero's engagement …" That was where Faba tuned out. So Glinda and Fiyero were engaged? Made sense. Two perfect people, starting their perfect life together. Of course. Faba was not that girl …

"You lost your heart?!" Nessa's exclamation jolted Faba back into the conversation.

"Nessa, let him go," Faba said desperately.

"We'll see about that!" Before Faba could stop her, Nessa snatched up the Grimmerie. "I'll make you lose your heart to ME! Ah tom, ta take …"

No. This was bad. "Nessa, stop. You're pronouncing the words all wrong. Nessa. Nessarose!" Nessa stopped, surprised at Faba's stern tone of voice.

The Thropp sisters looked at each other in shock for a few seconds before a groan from Boq snapped them out of it. "My heart! It's shrinking!"

Faba cursed. "Shit, Nessa. What have you done? He's going to die!"

"Oh, Faba!" Nessa exclaimed, almost in hysterics. "Can you reverse it?"

"No, I cannot reverse it! What do you think I am, a storybook witch? Spells are irreversible! I'm going to have to find another spell!" Boq had fallen into Nessa's empty wheelchair, so Faba could easily roll him to a fairly quiet spot in the room, behind Nessa's closet. She ignored Nessarose's sobbing as she did her work. She sighed. Boq would not like the effects of the spell that she had to use, but she _had _saved his life.

Nessa jumped up immediately when Faba approached her. "How is he?"

"He's … asleep."

"And his heart?"

Faba sighed. "He won't be needing a heart now." She suddenly came to a decision. "Look, I have to go."

"What? Where?"

"To the Emerald City. I have to set those Monkeys free."

Nessa scoffed in disbelief. "You're not going to the Emerald City for the Monkeys, Faba. You're going for Fiyero. That's why you left Lukas, isn't it? But it's too late. He's marrying Glinda." This was hardly the time to be discussing romance, in Faba's opinion!

"Nessa, I've done everything I could for you, and if that isn't enough, nothing ever will be." Without another word, Faba departed the mansion, drowning out the shrieks that erupted once Boq and Nessarose discovered Boq's new constitution: tin. Faba felt horrible, but he would've died otherwise.

As she flew west, she thought about Nessa's final remarks to her. Was she truly going to the EC to find Fiyero? That definitely wasn't why she and Lukas had broken up, for one thing! Plus, Faba had no plans to barge into the engagement party in a horribly cliché way; that would most likely result in her immediate arrest and death. Well, she would free the Monkeys, and if she ended up freeing Fiyero as well, more power to her.

**There we are! Now, I might not post for a while because I'm traveling, but we'll see. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! So, it's the usual summer deal: I'm at camp, so updates might not be as frequent, but I'm working on it, I assure you. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 17

**Elphie **

That Monday, Elphie woke up with a sense of dread. Her actions today might help a whole race, or they might rob her of her career. She didn't eat breakfast, for fear of losing it. Instead, she did something very uncharacteristic: she devoted a block of time to her hair and face, as if it mattered. She did her hair up in a fancier bun than usual, and put on dark makeup that didn't clash with her skin. She grabbed the assessment she had typed up the night before, put it in her bag, and then made her way to the lightrail station.

The lightrail was much quieter than it had been on Saturday. Most passengers were just like Elphie: inhabitants of the Emerald City heading off to work. Elphie jumped as a voice next to her said, "Spare some change, my pretty?"

She turned to see an ancient Sheep sitting beside her, quite obviously homeless. "Sure," she replied. "How much do you need, ma'am?"

The Sheep waved a hoof dismissively. "Anything will do. I just need something to buy breakfast with. Don't worry your head over how much."

"Well, here then." Elphie pulled fifty coins out of her satchel. "Where would you like me to put these?"

"This little bag right here, duckie," the Sheep said, indicating a fanny pack tied to her waist. "But that really is too much! I couldn't possibly …"

"Yes, you could," Elphie interrupted, depositing the money. "I have too much of it anyway, and from a dishonorable source."

The Sheep looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean?"

Elphie blushed. "I'm sorry; I thought you recognized me. I'm Elphaba Thropp. I'm the Vizier of Oz."

"Madam Vizier!" The Sheep sat up straighter in respect. "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you! It's just my eyes are not what they used to be."

"I-It's fine." Elphie hated it when people bowed and scraped to her. "Listen, I'm going to make things right for you and … every Animal! The Wizard may not be on your side – but I am. I swear."

The old Sheep looked straight into Elphie's eyes. "I know, duckie. I know."

To her surprise, Elphie found Glinda and Milla waiting for her outside the Palace. "What's all this?" she asked incredulously. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, Glindy told me that you're about to have an interesting day at work," Milla said with a grin. "So we thought we'd come and cheer you on!"

Elphie chuckled, amused. "Well, thanks, girls."

"You're welcome, Elphie!" Glinda said happily. "You see, dearest Millie, once upon a Shiz University, Elphie was summoned by the Wizard of Oz to be his Magic Grand Vizier. She was so thrillified at first, but then she learned that the Wizard was doing bad things to Animals like her old boyfriend Lukas …"

"Interjection: Lukas was NEVER my boyfriend!"

"And so …" Glinda went on forcefully, giving Elphie a look. "She tried to defy him openly, but he threatened to tell people that she was an evil witch who could grind people's bones to make her bread!"

Elphie cut in again. "Well, that wasn't exactly what Madam Morrible said."

"Right. Anyway, for two years now, Elphie has been forced to stay silent, but now she's ready to run this country with class and grace!"

"You'll do fine, Elphie," Milla said. "If anybody can make the Wizard change his mind, it's you!"

"And don't play nice with him. That's what you've been doing, and it's clearly not working! You gotta be strong!"' Elphie laughed as Glinda flexed her muscles like a wrestler.

"I know I'm strong!" she exclaimed, trying to convince herself. "I just … hope I don't mess this up. That seems to be all I'm good at."

Glinda scoffed. "Baloney! You're the smartest person I know! I mean, seriously, think about my final grades at Shiz and think about yours. Who wins hands down? That would be you, Elphie! You're an amazing sorceress, a powerful orator, and just a good person who's on the right side of history! You've totally got this!"

"Yeah! I'm going to go in there right now and tell him!"

"Alright!" Milla exclaimed. "Ozspeed!"

"Good luck, Elphie!" Glinda added as Elphie entered the Palace with a newfound determination.

_No playing for the perfect card,_

_'__Cause life is short and life is hard, _

_So I don't care how. _

_But no more wasted time …_

_Starting now! _

Oscar jumped as Elphie threw open the door to his office and sat down forcefully in a chair. "Why, good morning, Elphie!" he exclaimed cheerfully, sensing what he thought was a bad mood. "Do you have a report for me?"

"Yeah, I have a report for you," she snapped, throwing the envelope in his face. "Four pages, typed, concise. Read it."

He put the envelope on his desk and looked at her strangely. "Okay, Elphie, I'll read it." He waited for her to leave the office. She didn't budge.

"Now." She crossed her arms and stared daggers at him.

Oscar knew not to feed Elphie's anger. "As you wish." He opened the envelope and began to read. She watched him like a hawk as he read, frustrated by his consistent poker face. Finally, he put her report down.

"Well?" Elphie asked impatiently. "What do you think of that?"

"Well, it's very … well written," Oscar started, unsure of how to proceed. "I … liked the part about accessibility issues; I know that's an important cause for you because of your sister. So I completely agree with the ramps you drew in." He gave a weak smile.

She was completely motionless except for one raised eyebrow. "And the concluding section?"

"Well, you see, Elphie …" He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Back where I come from-…"

"This isn't 'back where you come from,'" Elphie interrupted sharply. "This isn't Oomohaw, or Amerika or wherever that wretched balloon of yours blew you from. This is Oz. Welcome. Nice to have you. And here in Oz, there are certain people who happen to have an animalistic appearance. A person like this is not any less of a person than you or I, Oscar."

"Yes, well, this is all very nice and Fredric Douglas-ish, but how are these … Animals going to function in society? Even your dear Doctor Dillamond had to get student helpers to write on the board for him."

Elphie stood up angrily. "You're willing to accommodate things for my tyrant sister, but not for a brilliant man who just happens to have hoofs and horns?!" She shook her head, disgusted. "Pathetic."

"I … don't believe you're in the position to call me pathetic, Miss Thropp," Oscar said calmly. "But, I'll give you one thing: people like you. You're well known enough; most people see past your … unique appearance. And that goes a long way. When you first met me, it would have been easy to make people believe that you were a … what was the term Madam used? Ah, yes! Wicked witch! People wouldn't believe that now."

She glared at him. "You must be so disappointed."

"Actually, no." Oscar smiled at her. "I like you, Elphie. But, I am the Wizard of Oz; if I do something for you, you must do something for me."

"Go on."

"You see, I need someone to oversee the ruby excavations in Quadling Country," Oscar began thoughtfully. "And I think you, as my Grand Vizier, would be perfect for the job. You would leave in about a month, and the excavations normally take about three months. And by then, with the way the Vinkun War's going, I do believe a certain young lad will be back in the city." He smiled knowingly.

The mention of Fiyero made Elphie blush for a second, but then she remembered herself. "So if I go on this … trip, you will restore the rights of Animals, and dismiss and arrest Madam Morrible?"

He looked shocked. "Ar-arrest Madam Morrible? B-but why? She's my most trusted advisor! I don't know what I would do without her!"

Elphie could not help laughing at that. "Ha! Your most trusted advisor? Are you blind?! She's gunning for more power; everyone in the government knows it." She coughed. "Except you, apparently."

Oscar was flustered. "W-well, Elphie, I hardly think that …"

"If you don't agree to my conditions, I WILL leave my position and become the wicked enchantress that your 'most trusted advisor' made me out to be." She crossed her arms and glared at him, knowing she almost had him.

"We'll … see how you do in Quadling Country," Oscar said carefully. "And hey, Oz's very first same sex wedding is just before your departure! You must be so happy for our Lady Glinda!"

"Yes indeed," Elphie said stiffly, not in the mood to chat with Oscar. "Well, thank you for your time." She stood up and walked swiftly out of Oscar's office, not noticing that something had fallen out of her skirt pocket: a green glass bottle.

In wonderment, Oscar picked it up. "Curious …"

**I … guess that could be considered a cliffie. Is it?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore **


	18. Chapter 18

**Good morning (if it's morning where you are)! Another loooong chapter here! First, a warm welcome to my newest reviewer, Sky Sorrow. Welcome to If/Then!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 18

**Faba **

As soon as she flew over the gates of the Emerald City, Faba could tell that Boq had not been misinformed about the engagement party. The EC was packed to the gunwales with practically the whole population of Oz, happily celebrating the impending marriage of their two idols. In the city square, Faba thought she caught a glimpse of Glinda and Fiyero, dancing. How wonderful for them. Faba was a bit surprised that no one was catching a glimpse of her, flying over their beloved city and threatening them all, ha ha.

Faba was a little disconcerted to find that that the Palace was unguarded; she easily slipped into the throne room without notice. Did people really believe that she would go after Glinda and Fiyero before the Wizard of Oz, of all people? Well, it only made her job easier. She started looking around for where the Monkeys were being kept. She nearly jumped ten feet in the air when a booming voice said, "I KNEW YOU'D BE BACK." She immediately let out a sigh of relief. It was just the silly old man playing with his head machine. He stepped out to face her. "Listen! Hear me out! I never intended to harm you."

"You _have _harmed me," Faba said bitterly.

"I know," the Wizard said earnestly. "I'm sorry. Elphaba …"

"STOP!" Faba shrieked. "I'm here to set those Monkeys free. And if you try to stop me, or call your guards …"

He held up his hands. "I'm not calling anyone. Truth is, I'm glad to see you again." Faba scoffed at this. "No, really. It gets a little lonely around here. And, I imagine you get lonely too."

"You don't know the first thing about me!" Faba spat angrily.

The Wizard was unfazed by her anger. "Oh, Elphaba. I know. You've been so strong through all of this. Aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you?"

She glared at him silently.

"Let me take care of you!" he insisted. "Please, let's start over."

"Don't you think I wish I could?!" Faba asked, glaring at him. "I would give anything to go back to that time when I believed in you! No one believed in you like I did." She remembered how incredibly sad she had felt when it had first sunk in that the man whom she had hoped would be a father to her was in reality a lying fraud.

The Wizard, ironically, now looked at her as her own father had looked at Nessa many times. "Oh, my dear child! Listen, I didn't ask to be a Wizard, or rule a country! Back in Kansas, I was just foolish Oscar Diggs, trying to fly, delusional. I was a mediocre inventor, more frequently blowing things up than making them." He grinned. "But then, one day, I successfully made a balloon that could fly through the air, much like you do on that broom of yours." And then, he promptly took it from her.

"Hey!" Faba exclaimed indignantly. "That's mine!"

The Wizard pretended not to hear her. "I presented my balloon at the Kansas State Fair," he continued, placing his top hat on her broomstick. "Kansas is where I used to live, you see. They all said I was mad to try it, but darned if it didn't work! I flew higher and higher, getting more thrilled by the minute, until I realized I didn't know how to get back down."

He looked to Faba for a sympathetic statement, but she remained silent.

"I was terrified," he continued. "I was so high; I thought for sure that it was going to be the end of me! But no, I landed gently in this strange country, and the people were so impressed, they proclaimed me a Wizard: the Wonderful Wizard of Oz." He smiled at her, and gave her back her broomstick, with his hat on top. "My dear Elphaba, you must understand. They called me wonderful! I had never been called wonderful in my life! So, my first official act was to commission the construction of the Yellow Brick Road and the Emerald City." When she seemed unimpressed by even this, he sighed. "Look, I never had a family of my own, so I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything."

"So you lied to them," Faba stated bluntly, throwing his hat back at him.

"Elphaba, where I'm from, people believe all sorts of things that aren't true," the Wizard said. "We call it history." He laughed at his own witticism. "A man who defies the government, much like you do, can be branded as a traitor or celebrated as a great revolutionary. Understand?"

"Yeah," she answered drily.

"The only reason I'm wonderful is because the people of Oz think I'm wonderful! And you know what, my dearest Elphaba? You could be wonderful too! Just picture it: 'Former Wicked Witch Redeemed'! You'd be celebrated from the Vinkus to Munchkinland! From Gilikin to Quadling Country! Eh, Elphaba?"

Faba had to admit: the idea was thrilling. "Wonderful," she whispered to herself. "I could be wonderful."

"Absolutely, you could!" the Wizard exclaimed happily. "Come on." He moved over to a record machine in a corner of the room and turned it on. Fast music that Faba was very unfamiliar with started playing. The Wizard outstretched his arm, much like he had done when they had first met. "Let's dance."

"Well, I-I rarely …" But before she could say anything more, he grabbed hold of her skirt and handed it to her.

"One, two, and …" They started dancing around the throne room. Faba was bewildered. This was her mortal enemy, and she was dancing with him, of all things! He laughed with delight, and she couldn't help but crack a smile. Maybe she could work with this man. Maybe …

_I could be planning city sites, _

_Where memories just like this one might be made. _

The music stopped, and they both were breathless. "Wow!" Faba breathed. "I haven't danced like that – ever!"

"That's called ragtime, my child," the Wizard said, chuckling. "So, consider my offer. You've wanted this! I know you have! We could still make a map of Oz, you and me."

"Alright!" Faba admitted, unable to resist. "I'll accept your proposal."

He clapped his hands with glee. "Wonderful!"

"But …" She held her hand up. "I have one condition!"

"Name it."

"You set those Monkeys free." For a second, she thought he was going to deny it, but after about a thirty second staring contest, his face broke out into a grin.

"Done!" He flipped a switch, and immediately, Monkeys were flying all around the throne room, chattering ecstatically.

"Fly!" Faba called to them, almost as happy as they were. "You're free! Fly! Fly!" But as the Monkeys departed the Palace, Faba noticed a figure under a blanket. A sick Monkey, perhaps? "You, under the blanket! Fly! You're free!"

"No, don't!" the Wizard exclaimed as Faba pulled back the blanket. But it was too late. Faba gasped at what she saw.

"Doctor Dillimond!" He didn't seem to recognize her. "Doctor Dillimond, it's me, Elphaba, from Shiz! Don't you remember me?"

An awful sound came from Doctor Dillimond's mouth: a bleat that made Faba's blood run cold.

Her despair quickly turned to anger. "We have nothing in common," Faba told the Wizard, feeling more furious than she ever had in her whole life. "I am not like you, AND I WILL FIGHT YOU TILL THE DAY I DIE!"

The Wizard, being the coward that he was, retreated behind his head machine. "GUARDS!" he called. "GUARDS!"

Almost immediately, a Gale Force soldier bounded into the room, a captain from the looks of him. Then, Faba realized who he was. "Fiyero!"

"Silence, Witch!" he commanded sharply, aiming his gun at her. _What? _

"F-Fiyero?"

"I said silence!" Before Faba could properly register his new attitude towards her, another Gale Forcer entered the room.

"There is a goat on the lamb, sir," he told Fiyero. _Doctor Dillimond … _

"Never mind all that!" Fiyero said in that same cold tone of voice. "Just … fetch me some water."

The soldier looked confused. "Water, sir?"

"You heard me; as much you can carry."

"Yessir!" The soldier marched away determinedly.

No. Faba had to get through to him. "Fiyero, please …"

But to Faba's surprise, instead of going for her, Fiyero lunged behind the giant head and dragged a squirming Wizard out by his ear. "Don't make a sound, Your Ozness!" he said almost triumphantly. "Unless you want your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

Faba truly did not know what to think now. "Fiyero, you frightened me. I-I thought you'd changed."

"I have changed." He sighed. "Look, Elphaba, I know this is going to sound corny and rehearsed, but -…"

"FABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Faba gasped for air as Glinda rushed into the room and latched onto her. "Thank Oz you're alive! And, I still remember you like to be called Faba." Glinda giggled giddily.

"Hi Glinda," Faba said with a grin after Glinda had released her. "It's good to see you too." But Glinda had just noticed the hostage Wizard.

"Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind? What have you done?!"

What came out of Fiyero's mouth then surprised both girls. "I'm going with her."

Glinda was shocked by his bluntness. "What?!"

"What?" Faba echoed, equally floored.

"Elphaba," Fiyero started, looking at her in such a way that made her excited and nervous at the same time. "Or Faba, if you wish. Oh, sweet Oz, this is going to sound completely like a line, but I think I know you. I-I mean, of course I know you, but like, in a … deeper sense, you know?" She stared at him as if he had sprouted another head. "Oh Oz, I'm doing everything all wrong and we have to get out of here! Can I come with you?"

Faba, for once, was at a loss for words. "I … Sure. Yeah."

Fiyero looked overjoyed. "Yeah? I can come with you?"

She nodded happily. "C'mon. I'll show you the attic where I escaped before."

Both of them had forgotten Glinda's presence until she presently shrieked, "WAIT, you two! You can't just leave me here like a … thing! How long has this been going on?!"

"No, it wasn't like that," Faba said quickly, trying to be reassuring.

"But it was," Fiyero said, looking at Faba. He turned back to Glinda. "But it wasn't. Faba, let's go."

As much as Faba knew they had to leave quickly, she still lingered. "Look, Glin …"

Fiyero grabbed her hand. "No time. Let's go!"

They flew north for about an hour. It took Fiyero awhile to get used to flying; Faba could tell by the way he held onto her for dear life. But eventually, he relaxed. Faba really could not believe what had just happened. Guys like him never went for girls like her. Yet here he was, flying right behind her. They decided to spend the night in the Gilikin Forest.

"Well," Fiyero said once they had landed. "Your way of getting around is … interesting, to say the least."

Faba smirked at him. "Do you need to throw up?" she asked bluntly.

"What? Me? No! No, I'm a tough guy." Faba burst out laughing at that.

"Says the guy who held onto me like his life depended on it the whole way here!"

He chuckled. "Touché."

"Fiyero?" Faba asked, growing serious. "Why did you … I mean … ugh, you know what I mean! This came out of nowhere! Don't you love Glinda?"

Fiyero sighed. "As a friend? Yes, with all my heart. But the way I love you? Doesn't even come close." And then he kissed her. No. She wasn't ready.

Faba pulled away. "No, this is … too fast! Last time I was with a guy, he got me pregnant, and then got mad when I got rid of the thing!"

"Who was this?" Fiyero asked, curious.

"Ugh. Lukas Valentinis, old high school friend, doesn't matter; he wasn't who I thought he was." She looked at him sincerely. "Would you …?"

"Would I completely reject you and disrespect your choices? Of course not!" He sighed again. "But who are you to know that? After all, men are men and odds are odds. You never know, I guess." The smile on his face was too irresistible. She kissed him, something she dared not do even in dreams.

By the time he lifted her skirts, she was too happy to worry about another child, or any possible STDs, or even the Gale Force, for that matter. Tonight was the only thing that mattered; she was with a handsome man who had all the right things going for him, who had sacrificed everything just to be with her.

_You know, deep down I'm a coward, _

_Afraid to let you in. _

_But the only thing more frightening _

_Is to say what might have been, _

_So here I go!_

_I love you so! _

_Oh, here I go … _

As they were falling asleep that night, Faba could not help but laugh at how her life had changed that day. "What is it?" Fiyero asked, amused.

"It's just … for the first time, I feel … wicked!"

**And that is that! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Elphie **

Ugh. This stupid rehearsal. Elphie was happy for Glinda, of course, but really, how complicated was it to get two people married? Elphie had a million things to do: she had to dry clean her dress because she had just split coffee on it, she had to go get a dragon pox vaccine for her trip to Quadling Country, and she still had so much to pack! She honestly had no idea how she was going to get it all done …

"Again!" Glinda called, striding back up the aisle. "Bridesmaids, out! Elphie, behind them. Milla dearest, you're perfect where you are."

"Glin," Elphie started on their way out into the foyer. "We've already rehearsed this, like, five times. I think we're pretty good."

"You're pretty good, Elphie. But some of these bridesmaids … they're Milla's relations! They've never been to a high up gathering like this before, and they have NO idea what to do!"

As the bridesmaids walked down the aisle yet again, Elphie turned to Glinda and said, "Hey, would you mind taking my dress to the dry cleaners? Look what I did to it."

Glinda looked down and gasped. "Elphie! That's horrendible! Of course I'll take care of it! Just get it off as soon as we're done."

"Thanks! One less thing for me to do!"

Glinda smiled. "What are friends for? Now, go! The bridesmaids are almost all the way down!" And so they rehearsed. Again.

After the rehearsal, of course, came the rehearsal dinner, which Elphie would have found infinitely boring had Glinda not been there. Most alarming was that Glinda's parents seemed to have forgotten who Elphie was. "Oh!" Mrs. Upland exclaimed when she saw Elphie. "Is this a new Emerald City acquaintance, Galinda?"

"No, Momsie," Glinda answered, a bit annoyed. "This is Elphie. You remember Elphie! She was my roommate at Shiz! And it's Glinda now, Momsie. It's been that way for a long time now."

"Oh, of course, dear!" Mrs. Upland waved her off before turning to Elphie. "Are you of noble blood, Miss Elphie?"

"Momsie!" Glinda shrieked, horrified.

Elphie chuckled. "It's perfectly alright. Mrs. Upland, my sister is the governor of Munchkinland, so I admit I am from a fairly high station."

"And what do you do?" Mr. Upland asked. "Are you married?"

"I work in the Palace."

"She's Grand Vizier," Glinda cut in. "She works closely with the Wizard of Oz himself."

Mrs. Upland looked overjoyed. "Oh, how delightful! But hold on a tick tock. I'm remembering something. You're older than Nessarose Thropp. Shouldn't you be governor?"

"Well, um …"

"Momsie, look!" Glinda suddenly exclaimed. "That's Milla's mother, Mrs. Jeefer! She has her own garden, just like you! You should go talk to her!"

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Mrs. Upland said happily. She turned to her husband. "Chuff, dearest, why don't we go talk to the Jeefers? Come tomorrow, we're all going to be family, you know!" Mr. Upland consented with a grunt, and Elphie and Glinda were left to their own devices.

"Your family is just how I remember them," Elphie remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Elphie!" Glinda said. "They … don't know how to act! I'm so sorry! I'll talk to them tonight about-…"

"It's fine, Glinda. They're wonderful. Besides, you should spend tonight with Milla!"

"Nooo, it's bad luck for the bride to see the bride before the wedding!"

Elphie started laughing. "Sometimes you are just unbelievable." She shook her head, then abruptly thought of something. "Hey, did you invite Lukas to this dinner?"

Glinda nodded. "Yeah. And the wedding too. He said he would come."

"Huh. I haven't heard from him in a while. Weird."

"Oh, don't worry, Elphie!" Glinda said, trying to be comforting. "He's probably just off doing some Resistance-y thing."

"One would hope."

After the rehearsal dinner, Elphie went straight to the vaccine clinic. She had an appointment, but of course, they had three walk-ins who were allowed to go before her. Nice. Then, when she finally was called back, the medic worker was not the kindest. "Elphaba Thropp!" he announced when she entered. "Dragon pox, right?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, sitting down. She rolled up her sleeve and waited.

"You know," the worker said as he prepared the needle. "You look like you have the worst case of dragon pox ever. Surprised you're getting the preventative and not the cure!"

"I am the Grand Vizier of Oz," Elphie said sharply. "I could report your sass to His Ozness and have you locked up in Southstairs for a few days. Would you like that?"

His demeanor immediately changed. "No, Madam Vizier. May I put the disinfectant on your arm?"

"Yes please." The shot only took about a minute, and it didn't hurt much. _Dragon pox vaccine – done! _That night, Elphie just packed for her trip, and rested up for the big wedding.

When Elphie went over to Glinda's house the next morning, she could instantly tell that a wedding was about to happen. In Glinda's room, bridesmaids in various stages of dress were bustling around her. Glinda squealed when she caught sight of the new arrival. "Elphie! You're here! My lovely maid of honor! Here, do me up in the back, will you? I must accessorize myself for Milla."

Elphie chuckled. "Go for it, Glin." After what seemed like an eternity, they were all finally ready to head to the unionist chapel.

The wedding was incredibly long. When Elphie walked down the aisle, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. There were whispers in the crowd, not because of her complexion, but because she was the Grand Vizier, one of the few people who could see the Wizard. Elphie almost wished they _were_ talking about her skin. Then, Glinda floated on down the aisle, looking fantastically happy, every bit of the beauty queen she was. She shared a big grin with Milla as they sat down together at the front of the chapel.

Then the minister droned on about how the Unnamed God sanctions all love, no matter what the nature of the relationship is, and how historic this was for all of Oz, and blah blah blah. Finally it was time for the vows.

"Do you, Milla Jeefer, take Glinda Upland as your wife, and promise to love and cherish her for the rest of your life together?"

Milla looked at Glinda, who was now leaning against Elphie and sobbing, and spoke clearly. "I do."

"Do you, Glinda Upland, take Milla Jeefer as your wife, and promise to love and cherish her for the rest of your life together?"

"Pull yourself together," Elphie hissed. "This is your big moment."

Glinda nodded and sniffed, and then said, "I … I do!"

The minister smiled. "Then, with the power vested in me by the Unionist Church of Gilikin, I pronounce you married! Brides, you may kiss." Glinda and Milla did so, to much enthusiastic applause, and Elphie was surprised to find that she was uplifted by the whole thing.

_This day may last forever,_

_But tomorrow never will.  
And life will never seem so beautiful, _

_Or troubles seem so far away,  
Or the answers be so easy, _

_As I do and I do,  
This once, this day. _

"Get ready for the brides!" an announcer called in the reception hall, and then Glinda and Milla tumbled in, picking up the skirts of their long white dresses as they ran. Everyone cheered, but then Milla signaled everyone to settle down.

"Sweet Oz, thank you all for coming, first of all!" she exclaimed happily. "We can all eat in a tick tock, but first, Glinda has requested that her maid of honor, Elphaba Thropp, make a speech."

Glinda shot Elphie a grin. _Love you! _

_You don't ask for much, do you? _Elphie thought as she gave her friend a look. _Alright, I'll do it. _She stood up. "Just to let everyone know, I was not informed of this until right now," she started, pretending to be annoyed. Everyone laughed. "But that's neither there nor here, because today is Glinda's wedding day, a day she has been looking forward to since we were freshers in college, and she informed me that she was destined to marry Fiyero Tigulaar."

Glinda blushed as everybody, including Milla, chuckled at that.

Elphie grinned. "Times have definitely changed. Glinda has found somebody to be serious with, and she and Milla are a prime example of a true, working couple, accepting each other's flaws, and … you know, usual, cliché wedding stuff. Congratulotions, Glinda. I'm so happy for you. I truly am. And Milla, I'm eager to get to know you better, and even though I'm agnostic, I pray for your wallet." She smiled in satisfaction as everybody laughed again. She sure knew how to work a crowd. "Thank you." She sat down heavily, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hi Fabala." Elphie jumped as she turned to see her sister sitting beside her. Nessa grinned. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"No!" Elphie protested happily. "I'm just surprised to see you … Madam Governor. I hear you're very busy."

"I am," Nessa admitted. "But I wouldn't miss the big wedding. Nice speech."

"Thanks. How's Father?"

Nessa's smile faded. "Not doing too well. He's got the forgetfulness syndrome."

"Oh."

"I mean, he still remembers who I am, and who you are, actually, he's sort of forgotten the way he feels about you, so he really wants you to come visit us. But he forgets the days of the week, I have to remind him to shower and brush his teeth …"

Elphie suddenly felt very guilty. "I'll visit. As soon as I get back from Quadling Country."

"Oh, will you, Fabala? That would really make his day and mine!" Nessa looked overjoyed.

"Of course," Elphie said. Her next question popped out before she could stop it. "How's Boq?"

Nessa perked up again. "Good. We split, and now he's my advisor. And actually, he's here tonight, if you want to talk to him." She smiled knowingly, and Elphie grew very suspicious.

"What'd he tell you?"

"Nothing, nothing," Nessa said, feigning innocence. "Good food, isn't it? Glinda sure picked the right caterer!"

"Uh-huh."

Most of the reception passed without Elphie seeing Boq. Glinda was scarce too, bouncing around, accepting everyone's well wishes. But at the end of the night, Glinda and Milla both tossed their bouquets of lilies to all the unmarried women at the party. "Wait!" Glinda screeched just before they were about to throw. "Where's Elphie? Elphie! Get over here! Unless you have a secret husband I don't know about!"

Elphie groaned. "Fine, Glin." She got in line, resolving not to put much effort into catching one of these ridiculous bouquets. Glinda threw first, and one of Milla's relatives caught it. Then Milla tossed her bouquet, and even though she wasn't trying, by some miracle, the flowers fell into Elphie's hands.

Glinda immediately turned around. "Who caught them? Elphie! I knew it! Everyone, get yourselves ready to have a MARRIED Grand Vizier soon! Eeeee!"

Elphie snorted. "We'll see about that," she said, rolling her eyes. "Ozspeed, you two!" With that, she started to extricate herself from the masses.

But on her way out, she finally ran into Boq. "Elphie," he started, surprised. "I haven't seen you all night! How are you?"

"Good," she said nervously. "You?"

He shrugged. "Never better."

"Look, about what happened awhile back …"

"Nessa doesn't care," Boq interrupted her. "I told you, we broke up."

"I know." She sighed. "Look, it's a biology thing: you're … fun to look at, and with Fiyero gone …"

"Your place or mine?"

Elphie stammered. "Y-you want to?"

"Sure," Boq said with a shrug. "Ever since Nessa and I broke up, I've been longing to do something … out there! You know what I mean?"

She grinned. "I think I do."

They conducted their love affair in her apartment, after a quick drink. Elphie had to admit, Boq was good in bed; he certainly knew how to give a woman pleasure. She and Fiyero had done it once, during the post graduation madness, and she couldn't decide who was better. No, Fiyero was better, and she shouldn't have even been comparing the two. That was unfair to both of them. It was just … there was no fire with Boq. She supposed that was the way one night stands went sometimes: some work, some don't. She fell asleep long after he did.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, my pretties! Boy, have I been looking forward to writing this chapter! Just a warning; this is Faba's "I Hate You, I Love You" moment, so there will be more f-bombs than usual. Also, don't expect a full catfight scene. I already did that in The Prince, the Green Girl, and the Phantom as well as in Dangerous, so yeah. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 20

**Faba **

The first thing Faba noticed when she woke up was that there was something heavy around her body. She smiled as she remembered what had happened the night before. Trying not to wake him, Faba carefully extricated herself out of Fiyero's arms. She dressed quickly, and then went to go pick some berries for breakfast.

When Faba returned to where they had slept, she found Fiyero just starting to get dressed. He grinned when he saw her. "Hey, Fae."

"Hey. Look, I have breakfast. You hungry?"

"I'm always hungry!" He took some berries from her eagerly, and she just rolled her eyes.

As they ate, a guilty thought occurred to Faba. "I just wish …" she began with a sigh. No. It was too stupid to even say aloud.

Intrigued, Fiyero stopped chewing. "What?"

Faba sighed again. "I wish … I could be beautiful for you." Ugh. She sounded hopeless.

"Now, Faba …" Fiyero protested.

She held up her hand to silence him. "No, don't tell me that I am! Be logical about it. You don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying!" he insisted, grinning at her. "It's just looking at things another way."

Faba was silent for a moment, touched by his words. "Really?"

"By the blessed Fairy Queen Lurline. And someday, you and Glinda will make up. You two have too much common history to come apart over little old-…"

"Shh!" Faba suddenly exclaimed. "Do you hear that?" It was a very eerie sound coming from the east, a sound she couldn't quite place.

Fiyero was confused. "No. What are you talking about?"

"It sounds like … someone in pain," she decided. Then, Faba saw something so shocking that she could not resist saying, "Holy shit!"

"What?" Fiyero asked, getting even more baffled by the second. "What do you see?"

Oz, he was going to think she was crazy. "It doesn't make any sense! It's a … house! But it's flying through the sky!" Then, she was struck by another realization. "I have to go to Nessa!"

"Whoa! Nessa?! Your sister?"

"No, my crazy identical twin from Ix. OF COURSE MY SISTER!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Let's go see your sister."

Faba shook her head. "No. You can't come with me. It's too dangerous!" She hastily put on her hat and grabbed her broom.

"WAIT!" Fiyero called. She turned back expectantly. "My family has a castle, Kiamo Ko. No one lives there except some sentries who watch over it. I think you'll be pretty safe there."

"Alright …" But then Faba thought of something. "But … where do you live?"

"The other castle."

"Oh. Naturally." Solemnly, she looked into those perfectly blue eyes that could reduce her to nothingness. "Will we see each other again?"

Fiyero chuckled. "Faba, we will be together always. If you can see houses that fly through the sky …" Oz, he was so sappy. After one last quick kiss, she was off again, determined to save her sister.

But she didn't. Faba came upon Nest Hardings, the capital of Munchkinland, in uproarious celebration. She soon discovered that a house had fallen and killed her sister, and that the girl inside the house, Dora or something like that, was being hailed as a heroine by the Munchkins and welcomed by Glinda. Glinda had also taken it upon herself to give the little brat Nessa's shoes! Of course, Faba tried to get them back, but between Glinda's smugness and the girl's utter terror of Faba, this was a failed mission. For now.

After the celebrations died down, and the girl was on her foolish way to see the Wizard, Faba and Glinda had a confrontation. For Faba, it almost felt good to give Glinda a piece of her mind about the way she went with the Wizard's regime. But then, Glinda HAD to say, "Well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?"

Faba's nostrils flared. "Now, you wait just a tick tock. I know it's hard for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually CHOOSE someone like me. But it's happened. It's real. And you can wave that stupid ass wand of yours all you want, blondie, but you can't change it! He never belonged to you. He doesn't love you, and he never did. He loves ME!"

"Fuck you!" Faba let her guard down too quickly, so she was thoroughly shocked when Glinda's hand came into contact with her face. The shock of the slap stunned Faba more than the pain. But she soon got over that shock when she realized just how ridiculous the whole situation was. So much to Glinda's annoyance and confusion, Faba laughed the hardest she had laughed in a long time.

"Feel better?" she asked Glinda once she had composed herself again.

"Yes, I do."

"Good." Impulsively, Faba returned the slap. "Now so do I!" What happened next was, in Faba's hindsight, very immature. She and Glinda engaged in a catfight of sorts, first using their respective broom and wand as weapons, and then simply tackling each other. Faba was surprised at Glinda's strength, and was nearly suffocating when they heard a voice.

"Halt! In the name of the Wizard!" Faba and Glinda were separated by what Faba quickly realized was the Gale Force.

"Sorry it took so long to get here, miss," one of them told Glinda, who was now free. That's when it at clicked for Faba.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?!"

However, anything Glinda could've said to defend herself was interrupted by: "Hey! Let the green girl go!" Oh, sweet mother of Oz. Fiyero, swinging on a vine and coming to her rescue.

"Idiot!" Faba muttered under her breath.

"I said let her go!" Fiyero demanded again. "Or explain to all of Oz how the Gale Force watched as Glinda the Good was slain." Both girls were very alarmed when he pointed a gun at Glinda's head.

Glinda was almost in tears. "Fiyero …"

But then, Faba was astonished to find that the soldiers actually let her go. With his rifle still in hand, Fiyero gave her back her hat, which had been thrown off during her fight with Glinda. He also retrieved her broom. "Faba, go. Now!"

"What?! No, not without you!" She knew perfectly well what would happen as soon as she left.

"Hush! Now, go!"

She could not believe his stubbornness. "I hate you!" Faba screamed at Fiyero.

"I know," he said calmly.

"I love you."

"I know."

"Don't do this!"

He gave her a look. "Faba …"

She sighed. "I know."

"Don't worry about me," Fiyero insisted. "You just get the hell out of here. I'll try to catch up to you."

"Oh sweet Oz, how I hate you!" Faba shrieked. "Please don't do this! You're going to get yourself killed, and I love you. But go on and die! Whatever! I survived for almost two years without you, you know!"

Fiyero moved toward her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Fae …"

She pulled back. "Don't touch me! I hate you! And I'll get on without you! I'm tough and resourceful; I had to be as a fugitive. But now I'm freaking the fuck out, Ozdammit! So, screw you!" She walked about two feet down the Yellow Brick Road before she had second thoughts. After all, she didn't want his last memory of her to be her screaming at him. "Wait, no!"

The Gale Force soldiers watched as the Witch rushed back into the cornfield and tackled her lover into a hug. For a second, they wondered how bad she could really be if this was how she treated the ones she loved. But as she flew away on her broomstick, Madam Morrible's strict orders came back into their minds.

"Seize him!" the leader commanded. Faba wasn't yet far enough away to hear that, as well as Glinda's protests. She closed her eyes, as if to block out the sound.

_In my life, I've always said I don't need anyone. _

_I like a life, and I love you. _

_And I swore I would live without wanting or needing you. _

_But it's too late; _

_I need you too!_

_You're the reason I think this life might not be meaningless. _

_You're my North Star, my map to grace. _

_You're my single best decision in a life of many awful ones, _

_My one big yes, my one embrace. _

_With you, I never feel I'm out of place … _

When she got to Kiamo Ko, Faba was surprised to find that Chistery and the other monkeys were waiting for her. But she spent little time dwelling on that. As she had done in every crisis before, she opened the Grimmerie, in search of a spell. But this was no love child impeding her career. This was no sister and her boyfriend in a scrape. This was the very second half of her soul (though 24 hours earlier, Faba would have scoffed at the notion), and he was dead or bleeding because of her.

"Elika nahmen nahmen atum atum elika nahmen. Elika nahmen nahmen atum atum elika nahmen." She said the silly words, not knowing what the hell they meant and not caring. There was only a slim chance that this could work.

After a shower and quick dinner, Faba unpacked her few possessions. She set her portable radio on the table in her new room and turned it on. But instead of hearing the classical music she was accustomed to, Faba heard this: "We interrupt this broadcast to inform you of a great tragedy that occurred today. Prince Fiyero Tigulaar, Captain of the Gale Force and fiancé to Glinda the Good, has gone missing and is presumed dead. Secretary Morrible has deduced that the Wicked Witch of the West was probably involved with this …"

Faba slammed down on the radio to turn it off. This was completely his fault! If he hadn't been so stupid and brave … How could he?! "I LOVED YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" She stood up and violently kicked the chair she had been sitting in. Right. It was "lovED," not "love." There was no more love for her now. It was her fault too; she had lost him …

Suddenly, a voice came from the open doorway. "Faba?"

**I don't think you'll have any trouble guessing who that is. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Elphie **

"Hey, Lukas, it's me, Elphie, calling you again. Missed you yesterday at Glinda's wedding. Hope you're alright. I'm leaving for Quadling Country today, and my number there will be 675-357-8832. Again, that number is 675-357-8832. Please call me!" Elphie hung up the telephone despondently. What was up with him?! He wasn't answering phone calls or letters, and when she had tried to visit his apartment a few weeks back, no one had answered the door. Elphie knew she should have had more important things on her mind, but this really was worrying her.

Boq stumbled into the dining area of Elphie's suite as she was making breakfast. "Morning, Elphie," he said sleepily.

"Hey, Boq!" she replied cheerfully to emphasize her relative liveliness. "I'm making toast. Want some?"

"Sure." Boq sat down heavily. "Coffee would be nice too."

Elphie grinned. "Already ahead of you. Fresh Munchkin Roast, straight from the bread basket of Oz!"

"Or in this case, the coffee bag of Oz." They both laughed a little at that, but soon descended into an awkward silence.

"Boq …" Elphie started nervously. "I just … was last night … good for you?"

He looked as though he was eating lemons. "It was … nice. You were … good. It was just …" He sighed.

"No spark?"

"Not really. And it's not because of …" He gestured to her skin. "… that. Don't worry. It's just …"

"I'm not Glinda," Elphie stated bluntly. "I get it."

"Ugh, Elphie, I'm sorry! But it's … hard, you know? She'll never care about me. I guess I just thought that sleeping with you would make things easier somehow."

Elphie nodded in understanding. "Same here. What with the Vinkus basically cut off from the rest of Oz … ugh, I shouldn't have even done this! I'm going to miss my train!" She stood up and woofed down the last bites of her toast. She grabbed her two suitcases and rushed for the door.

"Elphie?" She turned back to see Boq smiling nervously at her. "Good luck on your trip."

She smiled back. "Thanks."

Elphie arrived at the train station to find the two glamorous brides of the day before eagerly waiting for her. "Hey Elphie!" they said in unison before bursting out into giggles.

"Hey, you two," Elphie said with a grin. "I thought you would be on your way to Fliaan by now!"

"And not see you off?" Glinda asked, shocked. "Never! We'll be back in the EC before you will, you know."

"Yeah," Milla agreed. "You'll be missed, you know?"

Elphie smirked. "You want to hear about my night with Boq, don't you?"

Glinda pretended to be confused. "You were with Boq last night? I didn't know that!"

"Sure you didn't."

"But now that you mention it, we _are _interested," Milla mused. "How was it? 'Cause I have to admit, if I played for his team …" Glinda cut her a look, and she immediately sobered. "Love you, honey."

"There's not much to talk about," Elphie said. "We did it, and then I made him toast this morning, and then … I came here." She shrugged.

"So … he was a dud," Glinda deduced. "Bummer."

Suddenly, an announcement came over the loudspeaker. "Train departing the Emerald City for Qhyore leaves shortly. Repeat, train departing the Emerald City for Qhyore leaves shortly. If you are on this train, please board now."

"Crap!" Elphie exclaimed. "I have to go. Glinda, Milla, have fun on your honeymoon. I'll see you later."

Glinda stepped forward and hugged her, with a ferocity that only Glinda could manage. "Bye, Elphie."

Elphie struggled to breathe again. "Bye Glin."

"See you, Elphie!" Milla said, waving. "I can't wait to get to know you better!"

"Yeah, see you!" Without another word, Elphie rushed for her train. She hated to leave the city of green that she had come to call home, but this was something that had to be done.

For the first hour of the journey, Elphie could feel someone's eyes boring into her. Of course, she was accustomed to this, but it started to happen less frequently once she had become Vizier. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She turned to find the man sitting next to her looking right at her. "What?!" Elphie snapped. "Oh, do I have something in my teeth?"

"Um, I don't think so," the man said, clearly embarrassed. "Um, if you don't mind me asking …"

She interrupted him. "Yes, I've always been green. No, I am not seasick. No, I did not eat grass as a child … Staring is rude, my name's Elphaba, and I'm traveling to Qhyore on business. What about you?"

The man turned more towards her. "Well, I'm Howark, and I'm actually going to Ovvels. Most of Ovvels is sunk into the marsh, and I'm supposed to help redevelop it. I'm a city planner."

"I'm Grand Vizier," Elphie countered. "But please, don't call me 'Madam Vizier' and all that nonsense. Just call me Elphie. Even though we're strangers, and probably never going to meet again …" She realized she was rambling. "I'm going to Qhyore to oversee the ruby excavations for His Ozness."

Howark nodded approvingly. "Keeping Oz's economy strong. Cool."

Suddenly, the train started going extremely fast. Elphie turned back to Howark, alarmed. "What's going on?"

He shook his head, just as frightened as she was. "I don't know."

"Attention, passengers," the conductor said. "The tracks are extremely wet. That is the reason for our increased speed. Do not panic. The engineer is currently trying to stop the train."

Unfortunately, Howark was, in fact, panicking. "I'm gonna die."

"You're not going to die," Elphie said reassuringly.

"Ugh! I'm going to die in a train accident! So cliché!"

Elphie scoffed. "Okay, say we are all going to die. All you're worried about is how cliché it would be?!"

Then Howark screamed. "OH MY OZ, WE'RE GOING OFF THE TRACKS!"

Elphie was about to tell him to shut up, when she realized he was right. There was a bend in the tracks, but the train was going too fast to turn. She closed her eyes as they cavorted into the marshland.

_And it reaches to the future and the past,  
To every moment ever first to last.  
And every life I reached or could not touch,  
And everyone I loved or loved too much.  
And every chance I took or did not take,  
Connections that I made or did not make.  
But I'll never take those turns to other roads  
Once the moment explodes. _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Faba **

Faba turned to see Lukas standing in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Well, I guess Prince Fiyero gives his girls castles like other guys give girls jackets," Lukas said. "In case you haven't heard, in case you care, Aiistia and the others escaped from Southstairs. After a year and a half of truly grueling conditions."

Faba forced a smile. "I'm glad they got out."

"And Aiistia told me that she saw a damn funny thing last night." He gave her an accusatory look. "You, in the Gilikin Forest, shagging with Prince Fiyero."

"That was none of her business," Faba said coldly. "And neither is it yours."

"Just … why, Faba? Why him?"

She glared at him. "Maybe because he actually loved me for who I was. Or maybe because he respected my choices. I don't know. Love's interesting that way."

Lukas noticed her use of the past tense. "'Loved'? What happened?"  
"Haven't you heard?" Faba laughed darkly. "He's dead. Tortured, put on a pole like a common scarecrow. For me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know."

Faba scoffed. "You're not sorry. This never would've happened if you hadn't kicked me out of the house."

"I _am _sorry!" Lukas insisted. "It's just … you took something that was OUR decision, and made it your own!"

"It wasn't our decision!" Faba said, getting even more annoyed. "It was MY decision! I was going to have to give birth to the thing!"

"But … couldn't you at least think about the possibility that …?"

She sat down in a chair closer to Lukas. "You know me, Lukas. I think about every possibility! You know, somewhere we're married with three hybrid kids, and I'm pretty satisfied. Or maybe we never met. Maybe you never came up to me on our first day of high school and told those girls to stop harassing me."

"I still would have noticed you, Faba." He grinned at her.

Faba sighed angrily. "Like everyone else, you refer to my looks. And you make fun of them."

"I ADORE your looks and I acknowledge them, Faba!" Lukas protested. "What is up with you?"

"You know, what if I was normal?" she pondered thoughtfully. "It's not something I even wish for anymore, but what if this … green … shield that isolates me from the world … didn't exist? Maybe Father would've been proud of me …"

He leaned closer to her. "But you wouldn't have been you. And hey, I can play this game too. You know, what if I never loved you? What if I was only proud that my buddy Faba had stood up to the Wizard? Or what if you loved me enough to stay with me instead of going with that … prince?"

"You kicked me out," Faba reminded him.

"I know, and I'm really sorry about that. I'm sorry I called you … what I called you. You're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Faba …"

"Everyone believes it now, even Glinda, so it might as well be true. I'm wicked." She shrugged resignedly. "The Wicked Bitch of the West, as you said." Lukas made a sound of protest, but Faba ignored him and continued. "I also sometimes wonder what if I hadn't become a fugitive. Would that have been better for me?"

"We'll never know," Lukas pointed out. "Faba, did you really love this … Fiyero?"

She nodded. "More than I could ever think possible."

"What if you could go back and meet him again? Would you let him be with you, or would you spare yourself the grief? 'Cause you feel awful right now, don't you?"

"I do."

"Yeah, don't you wish you could go back and walk away? Let him have a long, happy life?"

"I don't know!" Faba stood up, agitated. "Lukas, I think you should go."

Lukas rose despite himself. "I don't want to leave you alone, Faba."

"Well, that sucks for you, because you have to." She led him to the door of her room. "Out. Now."

"We could still be friends, you know," Lukas said, turning around in the doorway.

"No, we can't," Faba said sadly. "Not in this universe."

"Oh. Well, my condolences about your sister." And then he left her life for the last time.

_Somewhere there's a world where you and I could still be friends, _

_Not like we were, _

_Not yet. _

_We forgive but don't forget. _

_No happy ends, _

_But friends. _

After she cried for about fifteen straight minutes about all the emotional shit that had happened to her in the past 24 hours, Faba decided to explore Kiamo Ko. It was truly a beautiful piece of architecture, if not a little dusty from disuse. Below her, she could hear chattering, and she knew that the monkeys had decided to live in the basement. She had no way of knowing why they had decided to stay with her, but she was grateful for the company.

And then Faba wandered into the Tigulaars' chapel. It was just as pretty as the rest of the castle, with pictures of Saint Aelphaba and Saint Glinda and a few other saints adorning the walls. "Hey, Yero, it's me," she said, hardly believing what she was saying. "Oz, I don't even know if you can hear me, but I've missed you. It was just a coincidence that Lukas had me consider a life without having known you, because in fact, on my broom today, I started thinking about what my life would have been like if I had never met you.

"What if I hadn't been in the courtyard the day you came to Shiz? Of course, as Glinda's roommate, I probably still would've met you. But what if I hadn't been Glinda's roommate? What if I had convinced Madam Morrible to let me stay with Nessa? She would still be alive, probably, and so would you …"

But she was talking to air about things that had never happened, and she felt silly. So she went back upstairs, and unpacked her crystal ball. It was time to find Dorothy Gale.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! Here's … Chapter 23, wow! This story's getting long! By the way, did any of you catch the bookverse reference in the last chapter? **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 23

**Elphie **

Elphie clutched the seat in front of her for dear life. The train slid into the marsh, with Howark screaming the whole time. Then the train started sinking sideways, causing Elphie to hit her head on the window. Meanwhile, Howark slammed into her, making her side suddenly throb with pain. "Can't you do something?!" he asked her desperately. "You're the Grand Vizier, aren't you?"

"What am I SUPPOSED to do?" Elphie shot back. "Make the train – FLY! Of course!"

Howark looked up at her hopefully. "You can do something?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just give me a sec."

"EVERYONE!" Howark announced to the whole compartment. "Our Vizier is on this train, and she's gonna help us! Hang tight!"

Nervously, Elphie started chanting. "Aven tatay, aven tatay …" She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated, and slowly the train righted itself in the marsh.

"What just happened?!" the conductor asked, shocked.

"Elphie saved us," Howark said matter of factly.

The conductor turned to see Elphie. "Oh! Madam Vizier! Thank you! I'll inform the engineer of what happened right away! ALL OF YOU! OFF THE TRAIN!"

There was a mad rush to get luggage, so Howark took it upon himself to grab Elphie's bag as well as his. "Here," he said, giving her her bag. "Sorry for being annoying before. I don't handle danger too well."

She smiled. "It's alright. Oz knows, I was scared too!"

"Oh. I feel better, then. After you, madam?"

"Sure!"

Elphie waited with the rest of the passengers in the marsh for cabs to come pick them up. Cabs came for people going to Qhyore first, so she was sorry to leave Howark almost by himself, but he seemed to be recovered from his trauma. When she got in a cab accompanied by a young Quadling couple, Elphie took off her shoes to let them dry, and then took a nap. She had just moved a fricking train, for Oz sakes! She deserved a nap!

She was woken up by a poke on the shoulder. "Madam Vizier, we to be in Qhyore now." The Quadling husband was smiling respectfully down at her.

"Oh, c'est d'accord," Elphie said kindly. "Je parle Quadais. Merci pour me lever." _Oh, it's alright. I speak Quati. Thank you for waking me up. _

"Oh, c'est magnifique!" the wife exclaimed. "C'est rare qu'un official de la Ville des Emerauldes parle Quadais! Etes-vous Quadais? Tu ne semble pas comme ca." _Oh, that's wonderful! It's rare that an official from the Emerald City speaks Quati. Are you Quati? You don't look like it. _

Elphie shook her head. "Non. Je suis du Munchkinland." _No. I'm from Munchkinland. _

"Mais vous n'êtes pas très peu," the husband said with a smile. "Je pensais tout des Munchkins ont été plus peu plus nous." _But you are not very small. I thought all Munchkins were smaller than us. _

"Non. Je suis … euh … du grand Munchkin sort." _No. I'm … um … of the big Munchkin type. _Despite her relative fluency in Quati, Elphie did not quite know how to say that she was not of diminutive stock.

The wife suddenly put two and two together. "Ah, oui! Votre soeur est la gouvernante, non?" _Ah, yes! Your sister is the governor, no? _

"Oui, c'est vrai. Et regardez! C'est mon hôtel! Au revoir!" _Yes, that's true. And look! It's my hotel! Goodbye! _The Quadling couple bade her adieu before Elphie rushed into her hotel. She was now more tired than ever.

The next morning, Elphie went over to the Qhyore Center for the Collection of Rubies. There, she was treated very respectfully by the head excavator, and was informed that ruby values were growing, now almost 800,000 Ozma coins. This was because rubies were becoming scarce, yet the head excavator was convinced that there were still some more, lying deep in the soil. "Maybe you could do a spell to expose them," he suggested to Elphie with a smile. "After all, even here in Quadling Country, we know that your talents are extraordinary."

"I will see what I can do," she replied, returning his smile. "Now, I was told I was going to get a temporary office during my stay here. Can you show me to it?"

"Of course, Madam Vizier. Right this way."

Her office was large, almost too large, and it overlooked the ruby mines. She watched as dozens of workers (a majority of them Animals) digging for something that could rarely be found. Books lined the shelves in her office, books about rubies and the history of Quadling Country. The former topic was very boring, but the latter Elphie actually found a bit stimulating. The Quadlings had always had their territory invaded by the EC, either by the various Ozmas or, in more recent times, by the Wizard. Oscar. Her boss.

Elphie sighed as she unpacked the Grimmerie. What would Doctor Dillimond think, to see her practically supporting the oppression of the Animals? What would Lukas think? Oz, she missed Lukas. Maybe he was ignoring her on purpose. She definitely deserved it. And Fiyero, if he was even still alive, probably subconsciously knew what she had done with Boq, and thus cut off communications with her. She deserved that, too. But she would try to find a spell to put these poor people out of their misery. Maybe that would redeemer her.

_You tell yourself you're rich at last, _

_In money and in time. _

_You draw a bath and then unplug the phone. _

_You pour yourself a Pino Clos de Val 2003._

_You sit a spell a queen upon her throne. _

_You go to bed alone. _

**Sorry this is such a short chapter! Thanks for reading anyway! **

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! Chapter XXIV! **

**By the way here's my cast list:**

**Elphaba – Idina Menzel **

**Glinda – Kristen Chenoweth (but with LaChanze's acting style) **

**Fiyero – James Snyder **

**Lukas – Anthony Rapp **

**Milla – Jenn Colella **

**Oscar – Jerry Dixon **

Chapter 24

**Faba **

_You learn to fall asleep alone. _

_You learn to silence ticking clocks. _

_You learn to pull the shades at night, _

_And double check the locks._

_You learn to speak so calmly when your heart would like to _

_Scream and shout._

_You learn to stop, and breathe, and smile. _

_You learn to live without! _

Not long after … The Day, as Faba started to call it, Chistery woke her up one morning, shaking her and screeching. "Oz, Chistery!" Faba exclaimed, sitting up. "What is it?"

Chistery screeched again and pointed toward the door.

"There's something out there?"

He nodded.

Faba fell back onto her bed. "Sweet Oz, no! I'm the Ozdamned Wicked Witch of the West! People need to fear me, not give me house calls! I'm gonna put a sign up, and tell whoever this is to get the fuck away from my castle!" And she stormed downstairs, still in her nightgown.

To her surprise, she found Aiistia in the foyer. "Hey, Faba," Aiistia said carefully.

"Hey Faba yourself," Faba snapped. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well, the Resistance is getting back together," Aiistia began. "And I was wondering if …"

"No," Faba interrupted sharply. "No, I cannot join the Resistance. I've hurt you enough already, you should know that. Besides, I need to get those shoes. That's my mission now."

Aiistia was very confused. "Shoes? What shoes?"

"My sister's shoes, Ozdammit! That stupid little brat took a dead woman's shoes like a savage! And I won't accept that!"

"Lukas said you were a bit off your chain," Aiistia mumbled.

"What?!"

"Are the shoes magical?" Aiistia asked, trying to redeem herself.

"Yes," Faba said curtly. "I enchanted them so Nessa could walk. I don't know if they can do anything else."

The pieces were starting to come together for Aiistia. "Sooo … you're going all wiggy on a ten year old … for a pair of shoes?"

Faba gave one nod. "Yep."

"Wow." Aiistia shook her head in disbelief. "Look, Faba-…"

"What?! 'Look, Faba, I'm sorry that your lover was brutally murdered, but really, it'll get better, I promise!' Skip it."

"But Faba-…"

"Skip it!" Faba conjured up a cloud of smoke, forcing Aiistia to walk outside the castle. Faba slammed the door behind her. "And stay the hell away from me."

Not long after that, Faba decided that she finally had the energy to go out and find the girl. She was going to see the Wizard, Faba knew, so that meant that she was most likely following the Yellow Brick Road. After about two days of flying, Faba stopped to rest for the night in an abandoned house in western Munchkinland. The next morning, she awoke late, and she heard some voices outside the house. She crept out the back door, and immediately recognized one of the voices. That girl. Dorothy.

"Oh, Tin Man, it must be awful not to have a heart!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Well, it was all due to that horrible Wicked Witch," the Tin Man said. Suddenly, Faba realized she recognized that voice too. _Boq! _"She gave me this awful tin body too."

"Oh dear," Dorothy said sympathetically. But then she seemed to perk up. "Hey, the Scarecrow and I were just wondering if you might like to come to the Emerald City with us to see if the Wizard could give you a heart."

"Well … what if he didn't give me one when we got there?"

"Oh, but he will! He must! You never know until you try, and we've come such a long way already!"

At this, Faba could no longer take it. She flew up on top of the house, and conjured up another cloud of smoke to make it look like she had appeared out of it. "You call that long?!" she sneered in a voice she herself didn't recognize. "Why, you've just begun! So many turns to take, so many possible wrong turns!" She turned to Dorothy's two companions: Boq, and a talking scarecrow. "Helping the little lady along her dangerous path, my fine gentlemen? Well, stay away from her! Or I'll stuff a mattress with you!"

The Scarecrow's eyes widened in shock at her threat.

"And you!" Faba yelled, pointing at Boq. "I'll use you for a beehive! Hey Scarecrow, wanna play ball?!" And she cackled madly as he ducked to avoid the fireball she sent his way. Then, satisfied that she had terrified them enough, Faba made her way back to Kiamo Ko. To sleep. Possibly for a year.

As Dorothy went down the Yellow Brick Road, Faba did everything within her power to stop her. But, somebody always seemed to help the girl, somebody who was probably Madam Morrible. Sigh. Even Faba's deadly poppy field was sabotaged by _snow_. But then, the lucky little brat and her three idiots (yes, she had three friends now; a Lion had joined the brigade) actually got in to see the Wizard, and he actually agreed to give them what they wanted! But of course, he "asked" for something in return. He wanted Dorothy and her friends to kill Faba, and bring him back her broomstick as proof. Of course, this didn't worry Faba in the least. No, this only made her job easier.

As she watched her four merry assassins through her crystal ball, Faba couldn't help but reflect on her life. After all, there was always the off chance that Dorothy would actually manage to kill her. If that happened, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. What did Faba actually contribute to the world? She had cared for Nessa, who now lay squashed under a house. She had helped Doctor Dillimond, who was now caged and silent. And she had known Fiyero. She had loved Fiyero, and she had enjoyed every minute of it, and would relive every minute of it given the chance.

But that was an old era, an era when people knew her as Elphaba, as Faba. That ship had sailed. Oz had managed to destroy her reputation, her loved ones, and even her name. But of course, there was Lukas. There was always Lukas. She had failed him too, and their child. _But no more thinking of that, _she told herself sternly. After all, the Wicked Witch of the West wouldn't think about that, now would she? It was the dawn of a new era.

_If we're always _

_Starting over _

_Every brand new morning, _

_Then we're always _

_Just awake _

_Every step we take._

_And my love, _

_Our life is over, _

_But love, I'll make you one last vow:_

_To start over, _

_And over, _

_And over somehow. _

_My new life starts right _

_Now!_

"Chistery," Faba said, turning to the Monkey at her side. "Lead your cronies into the forest, and bring me that girl and her dog. I want those shoes."

**There you go, my pretties! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Cheers, **

**Elle Dottore **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Elphie **

"Here are this morning's excavations, Madam Vizier."

"Thank you, Corror."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." Corror, the head excavator, bowed to Elphie and left her office.

Elphie sighed and started sorting through the dirt on her table. She did a simple air spell to blow all the dirt off the rocks. No rubies today. Great. But there were a few pieces of quartz in the pile. She cleaned them till they shone. She put them in the box designated for quartz. It was another uneventful day in Qhyore.

Until Corror came rushing back in. "Telephone for you, Madam Vizier!" he exclaimed. "From Lady Glinda!"

"Alright!" Elphie said happily, glad to be released from the tedium. "I was wondering when she'd finally call me!" She abandoned her rocks, and quickly made her way to the floor's only telephone. She picked up the receiver eagerly. "Hey Glin!"

"Hey Elphie!" Glinda's voice seemed to be cheerful, but Elphie could immediately tell that something was off. "How's Quadling Country?"

"Mm. Okay, I guess. How was Fliaan?"

Glinda was hesitant. "Good." She paused. "Did you know that Flinnish kings used to be put in these underground tombs so that their souls could stay safe or whatever? I thought you might find that interesting."

"Yes, very interesting," Elphie deadpanned. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I don't think this is working."

"What isn't?"

"Me. Milla. No, me! She thinks I'm cheating, but I'm not, Elphie, I swear! I'm just being friendly to people! Is that so wrong?!"

"Well … that depends," Elphie said slowly. "How … friendly were you being?"

"Just talking!" Glinda insisted. "But Milla doesn't trust me at all! I don't understand what I did!"

Suddenly, Elphie burst into tears. Hearing Glinda's pain reminded her of her own, and that was just too much to take.

Meanwhile, Glinda panicked. "Elphie, are you crying?! Don't cry, please! I didn't mean to make you cry! Oh, I'm a bad, bad friend!"

"I'm … sorry!" Elphie said, trying to pull herself together. "It's just … I hate it here! I miss you, and Milla, and Lukas. Oh, Glinda, have you heard anything from Lukas?"

"Sorry, Elphie, I haven't."

Elphie sniffed and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm good. I'm so sorry, Glin. You called me to talk about Milla."

"No, it's okay. And hey, you'll be home in three weeks!"

"Three long weeks." But Glinda's call that day reminded Elphie that there was life outside Quadling Country.

The push to make Quadling Country's main export quartz instead of rubies was a hard one, and involved a lot of discussions with Corror and Offaex Finnelle, the governor of Quadling Country. But finally, Elphie's plan went through, and she was asked to tell the workers herself about their new goal. She spoke to them in Quati, since most of them didn't know any Ozish, and they all adored her. "Maintenant, je vous aiderai attraper votre but!" _Now, I will help you reach your goal! _She started chanting, which in and of itself amazed them, and then dirt flew off into the sky, revealing many quartz stones underneath. Everyone cheered.

"Merci, Madame Vizir!" _Thank you, Madam Vizier! _

"Notre travail sera plus facile maintenant." _Our work will be easier now. _

"De rein!" Elphie called out to them. "Maintenant, le Pays des Quadlinges n'est pas le perdant d'Oz!" _You're welcome! Now, Quadling Country is not the underdog of Oz! _So, despite its lonely times, the trip to Quadling Country had been successful.

Thankfully, the train ride back to the Emerald City was uneventful. Elphie arrived safely home, and immediately went over to the Upland-Jeefer residence. When she got there, Glinda squealed happily. "Elphie! You're home! Come in. Millie dearest, Elphie's back!"

"Is she?" Milla called from the dining room. She came into the foyer. "Well, she is! Elphie! Welcome back! Here, I'll make you some tea!"

"Thank you, Milla," Elphie said nervously. "How's everything going here?"

Both Glinda and Milla fell silent. "Glinda," Milla finally said. "What did you tell her?"

"Just the truth!" Glinda shrieked defensively. "What, am I not ALLOWED to talk to my best friend now?!"

"This is personal stuff! Oz, everything has to be so PUBLIC with you!"

"Okay, you two!" Elphie shouted. "Milla, it seems to me that you don't trust Glinda. Why not?"

"I've had women cheat on me before! I know the signs!"

"So you just ASSUME that I'm going to do it!"

"OKAY!" Elphie yelled again. "None of us are getting any younger here. Let's be reasonable."

"SHE'S not being reasonable!" Glinda protested.

Elphie held up her hand for silence. "Listen, you two should not be having problems this early in your marriage! Ugh, Glinda, I'm starting to sound like you, but you two are great together! My train crashed on the way to Qhyore, and you know what I was thinking about during what I thought would be my final moments? You two, and how happy you were at your wedding." She sighed. "I know this is terribly uncharacteristic of me, girls, but I think you should just love each other however you want to, without any distractions. Love while you can."

"Okay," Milla said blankly.

"I kind of get that," Glinda added.

"Good," Elphie said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have mountains of stuff to unpack. I'll call you later. Maybe we can go out tonight for a drink." She walked out of the house swiftly, knowing they had to settle their problems privately.

"You know," Milla mused. "She actually has a point."

"No," Glinda said. "We're not gonna forget about this just because Elphie told us to."

"But she's right. I do have trust issues. But we have a lot of people who love us: Elphie, for one, my parents, your parents, Pfannee, ShenShen, Fiyero when he gets back home … It's not just you and me."

"I had this same problem with Fiyero," Glinda realized. "I thought he was perfect, and when he turned out not to be … But I LOVE you, Milla, trust issues and all. I would NEVER cheat on you."

Milla smiled. "I'll try to believe you. My Glinda."

"My Milla."

_Love when this world lets you. _

_Love while you can. _


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Faba **

"Please let me go."

"No."

"Can I at least have my dog back?"

"No! Now shut the hell up, kid. You're not leaving this room until I get what's rightfully mine." And then came more sobbing. Sweet Oz. Faba didn't think her ears could take it anymore.

"You wicked old witch!" Dorothy cried. "I didn't do anything to you! I didn't even want the shoes! Miss Glinda gave them to me! She said – she said that you couldn't have them! She said you were an evil – well, I don't think Auntie Em would like me saying the word Glinda used to describe you."

Faba let out a gusty sigh. "That's Glinda for you. Look, kid, Dorothy, is it?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Dorothy. I am literally at the end of my chain. I'm going to give you one last chance to give me my sister's shoes before I personally rip them off your feet."

"But I can't!" Dorothy protested. "They won't come off! They're stuck! Oh, run, Toto, run! Good boy!"

Faba whipped around to see the dog bolt out of the room. "Chistery!" she shrieked. "Catch it! Hurry!" Obediently, Chistery chased after the dog, and soon both were out of sight.

"He got away!" Dorothy exclaimed with wonderment. "He got away!"

"Which is more than you will, my pretty," Faba growled. "You and your dog! You've been more trouble than you're worth! Now, I'm going to lock you in here, and I'll give you an hour to make the right decision. If you have not made the right decision in an hour, I will come back in here, and I will kill you if I have to. I can't wait forever to get those shoes!" And she slammed the door angrily behind her.

Faba went down to the foyer of Kiamo Ko in a vain attempt to escape the noise, but alas, Dorothy's sobs were extremely loud. Chistery was there, and he knowingly put a hand on her lap.

She smiled down at him. "We're going to get through this, Chistery. You hear me? Here, why don't you say my name?"

Chistery cocked his head at her in confusion.

"I know you know it. It's not that hard to say. Come on, just three sounds: El Fa Ba. Elphaba. Come on, Chistery."

"A. Faba."

"Close. Ellllphaba."

"Afaba."

Faba sighed. "Well, at least you can say my nickname. But seriously, Chistery, you need to start trying harder. If you don't, you will never-…" Faba stopped abruptly when she saw who had just entered the room. "And what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Faba, everyone's concerned about you!" Glinda said desperately. "Well, not everyone, obviously, but Lukas and Aiistia-…"

"Of course, Lukas," Faba interrupted. "He sent you here, didn't he? To see if I would move on? Love him? Marry him? Tell him to get his head out of the Ozdamned clouds."

"Lukas didn't tell me to do anything," Glinda insisted. "He only told me that you were a bit … out of control. Which I see that you are. Come on, Faba! They're just shoes! Let it go!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want! I am the fucking Wicked Witch of the West!" Suddenly, she felt Chistery tug on her dress. "What is it, Chistery?"

He handed her a note. Confused, she took it. But when she opened it, she could not have been less prepared for its contents. He was alive. He didn't blame her for what had happened to him, and he had a plan. She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, but then she remembered that Glinda was still there, looking at her worriedly.

"It's Fiyero, isn't it? Is he …?"

"We've, um, seen his face for the last time." Ugh. She hated lying, especially to Glinda. "Look, I'm sorry about everything."

"What did you do?" Glinda asked. "You were right. He never loved me; he loved you. I'm the one who should be apologizing …"

"Don't. It doesn't matter anymore. You're a good friend, Glinda. My best and only."

"And my best friend out of all the many I've had over the years. You basically changed my life, Faba. It's cliché but it's true."

Faba smiled and took her friend's hand. "Embrace the clichéness. You changed my life too, you know that?"

"How could I have changed your life?" Glinda asked, shocked.

"You taught me how to feel. I'll never forget that."

"Oh, Faba!" And then Glinda pulled Faba into a hug. It was nice, and it seemed to go on forever until they heard noises from upstairs.

Faba pulled away. "Go, Glin. No one can know you're here!" Glinda nodded and immediately dashed behind a curtain, too terrified to protest.

What happened next was a blur for Faba. She played her part as the Wicked Witch almost in a hypnotic state, taunting Dorothy and her friends and chasing them around the castle. She finally cornered them, and then set her broomstick alight. No. She couldn't set him on fire! Not with the way he was now! But she had to, and she did, and Dorothy panicked, throwing the water on top of both Fiyero and Faba. Perfect. Faba descended into the floor, shrieking and moaning the whole time. They were buying it. They were totally buying it! Dorothy's expression of amazement said as much. It was all over. Finally.

Faba was actually sleeping when she was jolted by a pounding on the trapdoor. "It worked!" she heard from above.

She yawned and hoisted herself out. "Fiyero! You lucky bastard, I thought you'd never get here! Do you have any idea how lucky you are that the spell actually worked?"

"I'm happy to see you too, Faba," Fiyero said pointedly.

She rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry, Yero. It's just … you scared me." It was only then that she fully registered his new straw appearance.

"Go ahead, touch! I don't mind! You saved my life!"

Faba smiled with admiration. "You're still beautiful."

"No. You don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying!" she insisted, grinning even wider. "It's just looking at things another way."

Meanwhile, in Gastile, Lukas Valentinis slipped outside after a Resistance meeting to get a newspaper. The headline shocked him to his very core: "The Wicked Witch of the West Is Dead."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Elphie **

"I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE! WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY DO YOU SEEK ME?"

Elphie gave a gusty sigh. "For Lurline's sake, Oscar, it's me, Elphie."

"Oh! Elphie! I didn't realize!" Oscar came out from behind his great head. "Sorry, you know it's hard for me to see people's faces when I'm back there." He took her hand warmly. "Welcome home, Elphie! Wonderful job down in Quadling Country! Thanks to you, every part of Oz is now connected economically. Well done!"

"So, Madam Morrible is dismissed?"

"And in Southstairs awaiting trial. You were right, Elphie. She was plotting to overthrow me. I should've listened to you." He paused. "Elphie? You know Lukas Valentinis, right?"

"Yes," Elphie said slowly. "Why?"

"Come with me. There's something I think you should see."

Concerned, Elphie followed Oscar down several flights of steps, down to the basement of the Palace. Oscar nodded at two guards, and Elphie realized that they were in fact in Southstairs. "Oscar, I don't need proof that Madam Morrible's incarcerated. If you say you arrested her, you arrested her."

Oscar shook his head. "We're not here to see Madam Morrible. Here." He led her down one more hallway, which dead ended into a cell. The inhabitant of the cell shocked Elphie. She stepped closer.

"Lukas?"

He growled at her, and slammed against the bars.

"Lukas? Hey, Lukas, it's me, Elphie. It's Emerald."

Lukas bared his teeth and growled again, looking her right in the eyes.

She tried again. "It's Elphaba. You know? From Restwater High School? We had Biology together senior year with Ms. Greyling, who really didn't know anything about biology! And, we used to sit at lunch together and laugh at all the people who thought they were so cool. Please, Lukas, it's Faba." She hadn't used that nickname in a long time, but she was desperate now. "Please. Say something."

"The guards say that he came in here swearing that he would never lose his humanity," Oscar said solemnly. "But it appears that he has."

Elphie ignored Oscar and stepped even closer to the door. "Lukas, I know you're in there somewhere. You have to be. Please. Please, Lu-…"

Lukas lunged at her angrily, and she impulsively stepped back.

Oscar put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I swear, I did not order his arrest."

"Not directly," she spat. "This was my friend! He was a fucking firecracker, and you destroyed him!"

"I'm really sorry." He dug something out of his pocket. "Here. The guards tell me that just before he was completely … gone, he all but begged them to give you this." He handed her a piece of paper. It read:

_To Miss Elphaba Melena Thropp, Grand Vizier of Oz: _

_/__  
__You don't need to need me,  
It's better that you don't.  
If each of us can walk away,  
It won't matter that I won't.  
_/

_We'll both be self contained,  
But together, not alone.  
You can keep me in the dark,  
Oz, it's all I've ever known.  
But we both could use a friend _

_Who will always check the phone,  
And take the call.  
You don't need to need me _

_At all._

_Let me be your emergency contact,  
Your occasional plus one,  
Your excuse to take a sick day _

_When the forecast calls for sun.  
We can keep on being lonely,  
But we don't have to be apart.  
And I'll never even ask you _

_To let me have your heart.  
So I'll never break your heart.  
No, I'll never break your heart!_

_You don't need to love me,  
To let me help you through.  
You don't need to confide in me,  
I've got crap enough for two.  
You don't need to answer,  
I'll know before you do.  
But hear me,_

_And believe me  
That you don't need to love me  
The way that I love you._

Elphie was normally a very controlled person, but Lukas' poem had her almost in tears. "Lukas … Oh Oz, Lukas, I'm so sorry!" She balled up the paper and glared at Oscar. "I quit. I don't care if you … make all your advisors Animals; I quit! I don't ever want to see your face again!"

"Elphie, wait!" Oscar exclaimed. "I believe one of these is yours." She turned, and saw that that he was holding two green glass bottles.

She walked back and snatched one from him. "How did you get a hold of this?!"

"It fell out of your pocket one day. The other one is mine. Elphie, where did you get that bottle?"

"It was my mother's," Elphie said stiffly. "It's all I have left of her, and you had no right to take it."

Oscar was obviously nervous. "Was your mother … Melena Thropp?"

"Yes. How did you …?" A horrible thought suddenly struck her. "I-Is that other one yours?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid so. And it was just over twenty years ago when we-…"

"Stop."

"Elphie, she was pretty, and she was lonely, and I was a young man then!"

"All I know is, you drugged and fucked my mother, causing me …" She gestured to her skin. "… to have all of this!"

"Now, there really is no need to use that kind of language, Elphie."

"And you're already trying to be my Papa two minutes after finding out that you're my father?! See above: I QUIT!"

"Elphie, please!" He grabbed her hand, causing her to flinch. "I'm sorry about your friend. And I'm sorry I told you the way I told you. But forget me for a second. You're living your dreams! Animals are getting back their rights, you're respected, not taunted … Look, I'm not expecting us to have a warm, fuzzy father daughter relationship, at least not yet. But let's make a brand new map, just me and you."

"I won't quit," she said slowly. "You're right about that; I can't sacrifice my career for my emotions. But if you don't need me for the rest of the day, I have to go!" And she dashed up the stairs and out of the Palace.

She didn't go over to Glinda and Milla's. She didn't call Boq or her family. She wanted to talk to Lukas, but he was no more. If only she had appreciated him when she had him. When she got home, she found that she had a letter from her father. Her real father, not the liar who incarcerated her friend.

_Dear Fabala, _

_Nessa tells me that you are helping out the Quadlings. That is so great! I am so proud of you! Know that your old room is just as it was, and you can come visit anytime. _

_I love you, _

_Father _

She would write to him later, telling him how much she loved hearing from him, and that she would visit as soon as she recovered from her trip, but for now, she needed a drink. She went out to a local bar, and ordered a bourbon. As she sipped her drink, someone suddenly spoke from behind her. "Now what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting alone?"

She turned. "Fiyero!"

"There's my Fae!" he exclaimed, hugging her. "I missed you so much! And sorry for the no letters thing. The Scrow are very good at intercepting mail. But I thought about you every minute of the day! And I come back to find that you're a hot shot Vizier, doing all sorts of awesome stuff!"

"You had me worried sick! I thought you were dead! But a lot's been going on."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, for one thing, Glinda got married."

"Oh! Who's the lucky man?"

Elphie smirked. "Milla Jeefer."

"Milla?" Fiyero repeated confusedly. "Wait. GLINDA MARRIED A LADY?!"

"Way to be mature about it," Elphie said with a laugh. "But yes, she did. They're a great couple."

Fiyero shook his head in disbelief. "I really have missed a lot. But enough about Glinda! What about you?"

She sighed. "It's been a long day, and a long two years."

"Want me to buy you a drink and you can tell me about it?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Well, this is the last chapter of my longest story ever! I'm so happy that people like this story. Even if you rarely reviewed, I see a lot of favorites and follows, so that's awesome! I used to think Dangerous was my baby, but no. This is my baby. Sure, Dangerous is the most personal to me, and The Little Witch got the most reviews, but this … I'm really proud of this story, because I love Wicked and I love If/Then, and of course I ADORE the woman who graced both of those shows with her talent, Miss Idina Menzel herself. In fact, she gets the dedication for this fic, since it was ultimately inspired by her performances as Elphaba and Elizabeth. **

**Of course, I do not have the skills of Stephen Schwartz, Winnie Holzman, Tom Kitt, or Brian Yorkey, so I do not own either Wicked or If/Then. **

**Enjoy this last chapter! **

Chapter 28

**Faba **

Lukas staggered back into St. Prowd's Inn, holding the newspaper in shock. "Lukas!" Aiistia exclaimed, rushing over to him. "What happened? You look as if you've been hit by a truck!"

"She's dead," Lukas said. "Faba's dead."

Aiistia's eyes widened. "What?! How?"

"It says she melted, but … that can't be right." Lukas breathed deeply, trying to control himself. "But, either way, she's gone, Aiistia."

"Oh Oz," Aiistia whispered. "Lukas, I'm so sorry. I know how much she meant to you."

"I doubt you do." He turned away from her.

She smiled sadly. "I'm gonna go tell the others. They need to know."Aiistia hesitated. "Lukas … I know you loved her very much, but … she's not the only fish in the sea. Think about that." Lukas knew what she meant. He had known for a while, but he wasn't ready. Not yet.

As soon as Aiistia got back into her hotel room, she was immediately lobbed with questions. "Where did Lukas go?"

"Is he alright?"

"Does he have any news?"

"Quiet!" Aiistia commanded. "Lukas does have news. Elphaba Melena Thropp, otherwise known as the Witch of the West and the savior of all Animals, has been murdered." Instantly, everyone fell silent.

"How was she killed?" a Gazelle finally asked.

Aiistia sighed. "Like with most everything, our government has given us false information on that score. They tell us that the little girl from Kan-ziz melted her with a bucket of water, but it is my personal belief that she was captured and subsequently tortured to death. May all Animals weep. And let's raise our glasses to Faba."

"To Faba!" everyone chorused.

Meanwhile, in the Emerald City, much festivating was going on. "Yes, ladies and gentlemen," Glinda confirmed for the thousandth time. "The Wicked Witch of the West is dead. May all Oz rejoice. Now, if you'll excuse me, as your new ruler, I have much to attend to. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Lady Glinda!" many people said in unison.

As soon as Glinda stepped back inside the Palace, her smile dropped and she sighed heavily. She wasn't as strong as Faba. Faba would have told them all everything, no matter what, but Glinda just couldn't. Oz needed a good ruler anyway. She was almost thankful Fiyero was dead, because she knew that he would have been just as devastated as her. But then she remembered someone who was still alive and going through the same pain she was. She started making her way to the back door of the Palace.

But as she was exiting the Palace, she heard a voice. "Lady Glinda?"

Glinda turned to see a young woman dressed in a business suit approach her. "Hello, miss!" she chirped, giving yet another fake smile. "How may I help you?"

"I … just wanted to say that the speech you just gave was very convincing," the woman said nervously. "I'm a lawyer, so I know all about rhetoric. In a different life, I bet you could've been a lawyer!"

Glinda smiled again, this time almost for real. "Well, thank you! What's your name, miss?"

"Milla Jeefer."

Glinda shook Milla's hand. "Call me Glinda." As their hands touched, Glinda's heart fluttered, and she felt the ghost of the feeling she had always felt at Shiz when a guy would fawn over her. "Um … you can come by the Palace anytime. I haven't had anyone to talk to in a while."

"Me either!" Milla said with a grin. "I will!" Glinda had a feeling that eventually she could tell Milla about her best friend.

The Animals were at St. Prowd's, just like Glinda thought they would be. She found Lukas leaning against a wall, eyes blank. She approached him cautiously. "Lukas?"

He turned his head. "Glinda. She's gone."

"I know. Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" Lukas sighed. "I loved her so much, but she never knew. We had huge fight once, and I called her … I called her wicked, Glinda! And she took that to heart!"

Glinda grabbed his paw. "I'm sure she knew you didn't really mean it."

Fifty miles north, Fiyero helped Faba out of the trapdoor. "It's time to go," he told her gently.

Faba sighed. "I know. I just wish …"

"What?"

"I wish that Glinda and Lukas could know that we're alive," Faba said sadly. "I know; they can't, but …"

"Yeah," Fiyero agreed. "I've never met this Lukas, so I don't know about him, but I will miss Glinda." He held out his arm for her to take. "Come."

**Elphie **

In her apartment, Fiyero rocked Elphie in his arms as she finished her story. "That wasn't Lukas in that cell," she said determinedly. "It was just a bear. Lukas is gone. And my _father _took him from me!"

"No, he didn't," Fiyero argued. "Your father is a kindly, senile man who wants you to go visit him in Munchkinland. You may be related by blood to Oscar, Elphie, but he doesn't have to be your father."

Elphie smiled and buried her face into his chest. "I missed you, you know. Don't you dare scare me like that again."

Fiyero kissed the top of her head. "I'll try not to."

**Elphaba **

_You stop and say hey to a stranger, _

_And then where will it lead, who can know? _

_But you learn how to love the not knowing, _

_So here I go,_

_Here I go, _

_Here I go! _

_You choose and then everything changes, _

_Take a breath and then fly off the cliff. _

_And you know that there's no turning back, _

_No turning back, _

_No turning back! _

_And you wonder, "What if?"_

_What if?_

And for the first time ever, Elphaba Thropp was content with her life. Not entirely happy, but content.

**And that, my pretties, is that. I really hope you enjoyed this story! **

**Now, it might be awhile before I post another story. I'm still adjusting to college life and all that jazz. But by all means, if you have suggestions, bring 'em on!**

**Until then …**

**Cheers,**

**Elle Dottore **


End file.
